Harry Potter y El Entrenamiento Especial
by Claudio-Potter
Summary: Harry Potter debe empezar de fojas cero, perdio a los Dursley a manos de Voldemort, sabra algunos secretos, vengara a sus padres y a sirius, conocera el amor de ? HPHG 100, entren, lean y dejen reviews!
1. La desaparicion de la esperanza

Capitulo 1: "Todo esta perdiendose."  
  
Era una noche normal en Privet Drive, la gente estaba en sus casas viendo las noticias de las diez de la noche, los niños dormian mientras que los mas grandes estaban ocupados en otros quehaceres pero...... no todo era tan normal en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive un joven de 15 años pasaba por la pero de las etapas, estaba sobre su cama desecha y mal oliente con cara de haber dormido poco, las ojeras eran pronunciadas en sus cara y su palidez competia con el blanco de la hermosa luna que esa noche se dejaba ver.  
  
Ese joven no era otro mas Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaba pasando por el pero de todos los momentos, hace un día que las claces en Hogwarts el colegio mas antiguo de magía y hechizeria y al cual Harry asístia habían terminado, pero el no estaba contento hace una semana había perdido en un ataque de los mortifagos a su padrino Sirius Black, el ultimo familiar que le quedaba, harry ya no podía mas lo unico que estaba deseando en ese momento era morirse.  
  
Por que, por que tuvo que ser sirius y no otro, por que el ? -. Era la pregunta que en todo ese tiempo se estaba haciendo harry.  
  
Ya casi no comia, apenas si se movía, tenía muy preocupada a su tía petunia, preocuapada, si preocupada por todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar y de la misma manera.  
  
-. Harry que tienes, que te pasa -. Le pregunto un día su tía petunia.  
  
-. Nada solo quiero estar solo y poder morirme -. Le dijo harry a su tía.  
  
Petunia al escuchar esto de harry no lo podía creer, harry, le hijo de su hermana no quería seguir viviendo, no se puedo controlar y tomo a harry de los hombres y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo.  
  
-. Nunca, pero nunca mas vuelvas a repetir semejante cosa me escuchas harry, nunca mas -. Le decía su tía mientras lo sarandeaba -. La próxima vez recuerda cuanto te quiero y caunto te quisieton tus padres -. e dijo su tía al tiempo que le abrazaba llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
En esa situacion harry se sintió reaccionar, no podía creer que su tía le estaba diciendo eso.  
  
-. Tía lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que he tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, ya no me queda familia viva -. Luego de decir esto se lanzo a llorar desconsoladamente, su tía nunca había visto a ese harry, ella conocía al harry duro, que no daba muestras de dolor pese a todo el sufrimiento que debía pasar por parte de ellos.  
  
-. Por que no me cuentas harry, dime que es lo que ha pasado para que estes en este estado-. Le dijo su tía mientras le acaricibia el desordenado cabello.  
  
Harry la miro sesento y le comenzó a relatar todos los sucesos que ha tenido que pasar, como derroto a voldemort en primer año y logro rescatar la piedra filosofal, como en segundo rescato a Ginny Weasly y mato al basilisco, como en tercero rescato a sirius de Azkaban y pudo comenzara sentir el calor de un "padre" (N/A: entre comillas claro), como en cuarto tuvo que participar en el torneo de los tres magos y le toco presenciar la muerte de Cedric Digory y el retorno de voldermort y por ultimo como en quinto entro al ministerio de magia y trato de rescatar a Sirius de voldemort pero en vez de eso logro que Bellatrix Lastrange lograra matarlo mediante el velo de la muerte.  
  
Su tía no podíao creer que harry tuvo que soportar todo esto en esos años, no lo podía creer que cada año ese joven, que tenia los ojos de su querida hermana y que se parecía mucho en caracter tuviese que pasar por todo esos malos ratos.  
  
-. No te preocupes harry, ahora me tiene ami, se que nunca me podrás perdonar los 11 años de malos tratos y los 5 años de veranos tediosos y malos, pero quiero volver a comenzar, quiero darte ese cariño de madre que se te fue negado y arrebatado por los caprichos de un loco de poder -. Mientras decía esto petunia no podía controlar las lagrimas y abrazo a harry fuerte contra su pecho, harry pudo percibir en ese abrazo todo el cariño que nunca antes habia percivido de parte de su tía.  
  
Tio vernón que estuvo escuchando desde la escalera no pudo menos que sentir lo mismo pro ahrry, sentir remordimiento por su actitud durante todo este tiempo con el, se acerco y le puso su mano sobre su hombro, con ese gesto harry supo que tio vernon le daba su apoyo, no cariño pero si su apoyo.  
  
-. Vamos harry -. Dijo vernon -. Debemos ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para ti, ya estas por tener 16 años y necesitas ropa a tu gusto -. Le dijo tio vernon mientras era mirado por una suave y calida sonrisa de petunia.  
  
-. Pero tío, no me hace falta, ne serio -. Dijo harry, no queri que por lastima los Dursley le compraran cosas.  
  
-. Vamos y punto harry, no acepto escusas, esto es por enmendar un poco todo el daño que te hemos causado -. Le dijo tío vernon mientras tomaba a ahrry por los hombros y le conducía junto con petunía al auto para dirigirse al centro comercial.  
  
Cuando llegaron a el centro comercial, harry no sabía por donde empezar, tío vernon lo llevo primero a una tienda de lentes y le compro a harry unas lentillas opticas para que se sacara esos horribles anteojos, tia petunia le habia dicho que asi sus hermosos ojos resaltarian mas.  
  
Luego de haberlas dejado encargadas se dirigieron a uan tienda deportiva en donde harry se compro unas 8 poleras quick silver y varios pantalones cortos, mas 3 pares de zapatillas reef.  
  
Luego se dirigieron a una tienda de moda adolescente en donde harry se compro 4 pantalones de vestir con las correspondientes 8 camisas que le hacina juego a los pantalones ( 2 camisas pro pantalón), 3 pares de zapatos, 2 sueter, 2 abrigos largos, 1 capote para la lluvia, unos lentes de sol, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Al final luego de recoger las lentillas se dirigieron a casa harry tenia ropa para ocuapar y no alvar en por lo menos 1 mes, le habian comprado de todo, sin contar que tio vernon les compro a el y a dudley un gimanasio que llegaria mañana y que colocarian en el patio para que desarrollaran los musculos.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, después de 16 años por fin podría sentirse a gusto con los Dursley.  
  
La semana pasó, se escribía con sus amigos contandose todo lo pasado, ron no le creia mucho y hermion prometio "averiguare esa conducta tan extraña" como había dicho su hermione......su hermione? De cuando que era su hermione?..... desde hace un tiempo que harry comenzó a sentir diferente por hermione, no sabía muy bien que era, pero esos pensamientos los lograba sacar de su cabeza haciendo ejercicio, de las 3 semanas que llevaba en casa de los dursley, se pasaba todo el día en las maquinas de ejercicio, con los dursley comenzaba un henorme cariño incluyendo a dudley.  
  
Su cuerpo se había fortalecido, mas musculoso y mas alto, cuandio salía a correr por los alrededores junto a dudley muchas muchachas se les quedaba mirando mientras el pasaba, inclusive dudley lograba atraer miradas ya que había bajado de peso considerablemente.  
  
Pero no todo podía ser bonito, el tercer sabado luego de ducharse, después de un agobiante día de ejercicios, se tomo una confortable ducha cuando se estaba colocando su pijama llego pig la lechuza de su amigo ron, se sorprendio ya que en la mañana había recivido una carta de el, cuando logró atrapar a pig se sento a leer la carta:  
  
Harry:  
No sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Fudge el ministro acaba de ser atacado y muerto por mortifagos, se llamó a una rápida elección de nuevo misnitro de magía y no sabes quien salio elegido...... MI PAPA!!!! Si harry mi papá salió elegido como nuevo ministro de magia asi que ya sabes como estamos todos de alvorotados y contentos, le escribi a hermione y se alegro mucho, harry eso significa que todos sabran del regreso de quien-no-debe- ser-nombrado, por cierto le pedi al profesor dumbledore si te dejaba venir a quedarte con migo y me dijo que lo mejor era que te quedaces en casa de esos muggles, espero no lo estes pasando mal, bueno se que no, te escribo luego para contarte mas.  
  
Se despide  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, el sr. Weasly nuevo ministro de magia.....era sorprendente, sea legro pues no había nadie mejor para ese cargo que el sr. Weasly y se alegro por ron, por fin saldrian de los problemas economicos que tenian.  
  
En ese momento una explosión sono en las afueras de la casa, harry sabñia que ese ruido era producto de un hechizo, y no se equivoco, cuando miro por la ventada de su cuarto se dio cuenta que alrededor de la casa había cerca de 100 mortifagos, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle mas que nunca, eso solo significaba una cosa, voldemort estaba ahy y venia a por el.  
  
Bajo corriendo con sus varita en la mano a advertirle asius tios, cuando llego lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, en el living de la casa estaban los dursley tirado sobre la alfombra mientras un mortifago les terminba de lanzar el AVADA KEDABRA a su tía quien callo exalando un ultimo suspiro.  
  
Esto hizo que harry sintiera crecer un odio tremendo en su interior y sin dudarlo dos veces le lanzo la maldicion prohibida la mortifago.  
  
-. Adava kedabra!!!! -. Grito harry con todas sus fuerzas, así comenzo a lanzar maldiciones y hechizo de desarme a diestra y siniestra, mientras esto ocurria en el interior de la casa en el exterior la orden del fenix en pleno luchaba contra los mortifagos mas los aurors que mando el ministerio, pero aú así eran sobrepasados en numero por los mortifagos a si que comenzaron a replegarse hacia la casa de la señora figg, harry no se percato de esta acion y seguia luchando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que 5 hechizos todos cruciatus le llegaron de lleno, haciendo que harry cayera de rodillas, en el marco de la casa de sus tios y primo ahroa muerto, una impotencia le embargo, ahora estaba solo en el mundo, sus tíos había muerto por causa de el.  
  
-. Veo que el gran potter esta de rodillas... te estas postrando y mostrandome lealtad ?? -. Le pregunto una voz asquerosa que el conocía en sobre manera.  
  
-. Nu...nunca...vo....voldemort....jamás haré eso, te destruire -. Dijo harry parandose dificultosamente de pie ya apuntado su varita hacia voldemort.  
  
-. Jajajaja!!! Potter no me hagas reir, si apenas me puede lanzar un hechizo, estas acabado -. Dijo voldemort dicho esto apunto a harry y dijo -. Flamare voltets explosium-. Inmediatamente al casa exploto en mil pedasos haciendo que harry saliese expedido por la onda expansiba rebotando en contra del pavimento.  
  
-. Hay lo tiene profesor dumbledore, hay tienes a potter tu salvador, muerto por la mano de lord voldemort -. Le girto este mientras desaparecia con un ¡plop!  
  
Todos corrieron en direccion a harry quien se encontraba en el suelo, inerte, lleno de sangre que le brotaba por las multiples heridas que tenia en el cuerpo.  
  
-. Dios mio harry no!!!!! -. Decía horrorizadas Tonks, la profesora Mcgonagall y Arabella figg.  
  
-. Harry por que....no -. Decía un apesumbrado Lupin.  
  
-. Vamos rápido aún se puede hacer algo-. Dijo con vos autoritaria Snape, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente a harry, una lágrima se le escapo de los ojos, solo que nadie se dio cuentra excepto dumblendore y McGonagall.  
  
Todos siguieron rápidamente a Snape quien se dirigio a casa de la señora Figg, saco unas cosas de un bolso e hizo aparecer otras y comenzo a preparar una serie de pociones, mientras que Madame Pomfrey se movía rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de harry, administrandole uan serie de pociones sobre las heridas, y una serie de hechizos para poder estabilizarlo, todos estaban trabajando en diversas cosas, Lupin y Tonks estaban afuera ayudando a los aurores del ministerio, Arabella y McGonagall se encargaron de los cuerpos de los tios y el primo de harry.  
  
Dumblendore se fue rápidamente al ministerio de magia, debía poner en marcha un plan, no se podía saber que harry estaba aun con vida.  
  
-. Albus que sorpresa me da gusto verte -. Le dijo un sonriente sr. Weasly cuando vio al mago salir de la chimenea.  
  
-. A mi también me daría gusto verte si las circunsatancias que me traen acá fuesen otras -. Le dijo apesumbrado dumblendore.  
  
-. Albus que pasó -. Dijo un notoriamente preocupado ministro de magia.  
  
-. Artur, harry fue atacado por Voldemort en Privet Drive, esta mal, Snape y Poppy lo estan atendiendo, pero.....sus tios y su primo murieron ante el ataue de los mortifagos -. Dijo dumblendore.  
  
-. Pero como, no podemos dejar que harry muera, enviare inmediatamente al mejor equipo de medimagos que tenemos para que lo atiendam-. Dicho esto se sento a escribir ua nota cuando Dumblendore lo paro.  
  
-. No Artur, no podemos, voldemort cree que harry murió y eso es lo que le haremos creer, lo que quiero que hagas es que llames al primer ministro ingles, tu sabes, el es un squib y nos ayudara, ademas de Williams O'conor, haaa y ademas de Rita Skeeter, nos ayudara para nuestro plan -. Dicho esto le explico dumblendore a quien deberia llamar primero y todo.  
  
-. Bueno sr. Blair, eso es lo que pasa y quiero que haga, necesitamos la maxima discrecion y seguridad, solo los que estamos presentes en esta sala sabremos la verdad, ademas de una persona de mi confianza que no revelare ., dijo dumblendore.  
  
-. Como digas albus, por cierto esta bien que mandemos a harry a GTM ?? -. Dijo dudoso Blair.  
  
-. Si lo mejor en este momentos es eso, harry esta casi recuperado, to le dire todo lo que paso, ademas como sabemos todos GTM es solo de magos, ademas de que en seis meses tendras a un mago muy poderoso al servicio tuyo como oficial de ejercito,sino me equivoco el GTM a servido mucho en "algunas cosas" -. Dijo dumblendore mientras miraba fijamente a Blair.  
  
-. Si albus, no te niego que es lo mejor de las fuerzas militares, claro que son ultra secretos, ni yo se donde se ubica su base de entrenamiento, claro que dentro de la fuerza todos saben acerca del GTM y aspiran a una plaza hay, a demas de que en seis meses sales como oficial de ejercito, aprendes en un año lo que saben nuestros mejores hombres -. Esto lo dijo William O'conor, comandante del GTM.  
  
-. Si William lo sé, por eso es que pongo a harry en tus manos, es lo mejor por el momento -. Dijo albus.  
  
-. Entonces que damos en eso Tonny -. Dijo el sr. Weasly.  
  
-. Claro que si Artur, en cuanto este listo harry la avisas a William y listo -. Dijo parandose el primer ministro ingles.  
  
-. Ok y gracias por su ayuda a los dos -. Dijo dumblendore -. Por cierto, tonny, dale las gracias a tu señora por el pastel de calabazas. Estab riquisimo -. Dijo sonriente albus dumblendore.  
  
-. En tu nombre albus-. Dicho esto el primer minitro ingles salió del despacho de su par magico.  
  
-. William solo te encargo que lo cuides, es lo mas preciado que tengo -. Le dijo dumblendore.  
  
-. No te preocupes albus así lo hare -. Dicho esto William O'conors se desapareció con un ¡plop!  
  
-. Albus, a que te refieres cuando dices que es lo mas preciado que tienes ?? -. Le pregunto el sr. Weasly un tanto temeroso a dumblendore.  
  
-. Veras Artur, no se si sabes pero...... yo soy.....soy el abuelo de harry -. Dijo albus mirando a un asombrado ministro de magia.  
  
-. Pués la verdad no lo sabía albus, es mas n ocreo que nadie lo sepa -.  
  
-. No Artur, si lo saben, lo sabe Minerva, lo sabe Severus y ahora tú-. Diojo dumblendore mientras se sentaba -. Yo soy el padre de Lily, no biologico, la adopte cuando era pequeña .a crie como a mi hija, cuando llego a Hogwarts en las noche me visitaba y compartia con migo, cuando supe que estaba enamorada de James me alegre mucho, sabía que James era un buen muchacho y la haría muy feliz y no me equivoque, cuando supe la profecia y me entere que James era el heredero de Gryffindor me preocupe, peron no intervine no me interpuse en su ralacion -. Decía albus mientras sus ojos estaban vidrisos.  
  
-. Albus si quieres no me lo cuentas.  
  
-. No Artur, lo necesito, no siempre lo cuento y te considero un amigo fiel- . Dicho esto sigui contando -. Cuando supe del noviazgo de lily con james le dije que le contara todo sobre mi y haci me entere por boca de james que el era el heredero de Gryffindor y asi como el lo era su hijo tbm lo sería, eso me preocupo pues yo sabía de la profecía, después me enter que Sirius y Remus lo sabían, hay supe que mi hija siempre estaria protegida, pero la noche de su muerte sufri de sobre manera, decidi dejar a harry con sus tíos.  
  
-. Albus no me cuadra lo de los tios de harry -. Dijo muy pensativo el sr. Weasly.  
  
-. Esa es otra historia Arthur, otra historia, bueno deje a harry en casa de los dursley, y cuando llego la hora de que entrara a Hogwarts, me dio mucha alegria pero cuando supe que voldemort lo seguiría hasta matarlo me preocupe y ahora solo quiero protegerle, pero es invitable, harry debe enfrentarse con el, y si lo ahce debe hacerlo bien entrenado -. Finalizo dumblendore.  
  
-. Estoy de acuerdo con tigo albus pero, que es el GTM -.  
  
-. A eso, es el Grupo Tactico Magico-. Dijo albus pero vio la cara confunida de artur y le explico -. Son jovenes magos que al estar en su sext año de colegio o a la edad de 16 años postulan a este grupo que es uno de los mas secretos grupos del ejercito ingles, los muggles solo saben que son un grupo muy bien entranado que tiene las misiones mas dificiles, lo que no saben es que para ellos es muy fácil por su condicion de magos, son jovenes que luego de un año son oficiales del ejercito ingles -. Termino de decir albus.  
  
-. Bueno ahora que entiendo bien tu plan albus, creo que deberiamos de realiazarlo ya, pero será conveniente que le digamos a la orden.  
  
-. Si pero antes debes de darle esa entrevista a la srta. Skeeter Arthur, es de primordial importancia para la proteccion de harry.  
  
-. Ok albus, está por llegar asi que no dudo que para mañana todo el mundo magico lo sepa -. Dijo el sr. Weasly.  
  
-. Ok arthur, yo tengo que ir a ver a harry y decirle lo que debemos hacer --. Dicho esto dumblendore se paro y con un ¡plop! Desaparecio de la oficina del ministro de magia.  
  
Espero les haya gustado este primer cap. Espero me manden reviews.  
  
Bye  
  
Claudio Potter. 


	2. Forjando una nueva vida

Capitulo 2: "forjando una nueva historia ???"  
  
Dumblendore aparecio en casa de la sra. Figg, cuando llego se encontro con Lupin y Tonks en la sala de estar, estos al verlo aparecer se pararon y se acercaron a él.  
  
-. Como estas estas albus -. Le saludo lupin.  
  
-. Muy bien remus, gracias, tonks -. Saludo con una inclinacion de cabeza -. Diganme como les fue con los tramites de los tios y el primo de harry ?- . Pregunto albus.  
  
-. Bien albus, hicimos todos los tramites sin ningún problema, los servicios funerarios seran esta tarde -. Le dijo lupin a dumblendore.  
  
-. Gracias remus, como esta harry ??.  
  
-. No esta muy bien albus, tu sabes con todo lo que paso, ademas de que aún no se recuperaba de la perdida de sirius, ahora esta mal labus, lo veo muy mal -. Le dijo preocupada Tonks.  
  
Dumblendore subio hacia el cuarto que ocupaba harry, cuando se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de harry toco una veces sin escuchar respuesta, ante esto abrio la puerta y se asomo, no queria tampoco invadir la privacidad que tenía harry.  
  
Cuando se asomo lo pudo ver apoyado en la ventana mirando el cielo, con la mirada perdida y lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, hay estaba aquel niño que ha tenido que sufrir lo que ningún mago ha tenido que sufrir, solo por el capricho de sed de poder y maldad de otro mago, ese niño que ha tenido que sufrir la perdida de posibilidad a tener una fmilia como dios manda, luego se le arrebata lo mas cercano que pudo tener a un padre y por si fuese poco despues se le arrebata a sus tios, lo unico que le quedaba en la vida.  
  
Albus miraba a Harry, aquel muchacho de 16 años que ha tenido que sufrir para ser feliz, harry cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dumblendore en el cuarto le sostuvo la vista unos segundos, luego la bajo al suelo, mientras las lagrimas corrian con mas fuerza por su rostro, en una accion que dejo a dumblendore anonadado harry corrio a abrazarse a aquel mago, buscaba una muestra de apoyo y cariño, buscaba proteccion y comprension, buscaba alguien que pudiese mitigar el dolor que el sentía en esos momentos, albus sintio esa necesidad y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, abrazo a "su nieto", luego de pensar un poco detenidamente las cosas decidio contarle todo a harry.  
  
-. Harry, debemos hablar hay algunas cosas que deben saber y quiero que sea ahora, después no tendremos tiempo -. Le dijo dimblendore mientras miraba al muchacho, harry solo asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-. Primero quiero que escuches todo, se que sera dificil de creer, pero hay razones por lo cual no te lo dije antes -. Esto confundio un poco a harry pero se sento frente a dumblendore y le presto atencion a todo lo que el le decia.  
  
-. Harry primero quiero que sepas que tu tienes un familiar mas aún con vida, se que suena raro que te lo diga ahora, pero no pasaras mucho tiempo con el-.  
  
-. Por que, acaso no quiere saber nada de mi ???, acaso me cree un anormal como lo hacian los dursley ??? -. Cuando dijo esto sintio una presion en el pecho y se arrepintio dedecir eso.  
  
-. Por el contrario harry, el es mago al igual que tu y tus padres, pero su tiempo es limitado por su trabajo .  
  
-. Que hace ??.  
  
-. Es....es..... -. A dumblendore le costaba decirle a harry -. Harry tu familiar es tu abuelo materno y es....es.....director del Hogwarts -. Le dijo dumblendore mientras miraba espectante la cara de harry.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que el profesor dumblendore le dijo, no estaba bien, no podía ser, su abuelo era el director de hogwarts...... !!! HOGWARTS¡¡¡¡.....entonces el pro-profesor dumblendore es su...su....abuelo. -. Profesor.....yo...yo -. Harry no sabía que decir.  
  
-. Harry deja que te explique -. Dicho esto dumblendore le conto la misma historia que le conto al sr. Weasly, no omitio ningún detalle ya era hora que harry se enterara de todad la verdad, al finalizar harry lo miraba con cara especatante, sus ojos que antes irradiaban pena y tristeza, ahora brillaban ante la noticia que acababa de recivir, su abuelo es el mago mas poderoso, director de hogwarts, harry estaba muy aleger en cierta forma.  
  
-. Bueno harry es hora que comamos, solo te quiero decir que no quiero que me digas nada ahora, solo era tiempo que te enteraras de todo, si quieres que todo siga igual entre nosotros entender la razón -. Dicho esto dumblendore se quedo mirando a harry, esperando una reaccion suya.  
  
Harry lo miro a los ojos y se paro, se dirigio hacia la puerta del cuarto y salió sin decir nada, dumblendore bajo al cabeza y solo dijo -. Te entiendo harry, no esperaba que todo cambiara -. Luego de pensar o decir esto bajo el tambien a comer, debia de decirle a harry lo que pasaria con el, cuando llego a la cocina estaba entrando y escucho algo que lo dejo...lo dejo...... pretificado de felicidad.  
  
-. Tonks te puedo pedir un favor -. Le decia harry a la auror que estaba sentada al lado suyo.  
  
-. Claro harry dime.  
  
-. Podrías tu sentarte frente a mi, quiero que al lado mio se siente mi abuelo, converse con el recien y lo quiero tener cerca mio -. Le dijo harry con los ojos brillando.  
  
-. Cla... claro, harry no hay pro-problema -. Dijo esto confundida, sabía que solo dumblendore estaba conversando con harry, de pronto abrio muy grande los ojos y comprendio todo, miro a remus quien solo le sonrio lo cual le dio a enteder todo.  
  
Mientras tanto dumblendore solo miraba a harry emocionado, cuando se dio cuenta que todos le miraban se acerco lentamente a harry, este se dio vuelta y le miro directanmente con una cara muy seria, esto lo confundio mucho.  
  
-. Abuelo, sientate con migo -. Le dijo harry a dumblendore mientras mostraba una sonrisa que albus no veía desde que harry fue seleccionado cuando entro a hogwarts.  
  
Albus se sento al lado de harry, comio y converso alegremente con el resto de la gente que estaba en la cocina, sabia que ese momento no duraria mucho y queria aprovechar con harry al máximo.  
  
Cuando acabaron de almorzar, se puso mas serio y le dijo a harry.  
  
-. Harry como sabras hace ya una semana se supone que tu estas muerto segun voldemort, al mundo magico se le informo y el ministro le concedio ayer una entrevista a Rita Skeeter, de seguro mañana saldra en el profeta tu muerte, mas bien desaparicion por que voldemort asume tu muerte-. Dijo albus.  
  
-. Abuelo (harry lo llamaba desde el almuerzo así) entiendo la situación, pero que haremos -. Pregunto dudoso harry.  
  
-. Harry me junte con el ministro de magia y otras persona, pense lo que podriamos hacer, es mas, estamos listos para que partes hoy en la tarde.  
  
-. Pero abuelo, tiene que ser hoy, no les puedo escribir a Ron o Hermione que estoy vivo que no se preocupen.  
  
-. No harry no puedes, entiende que debemos mantener el bajo perfil, debemos ahcerle creer a voldemort la verdad que el quiere creer -. Le dijo albus.  
  
-. Que debo hacer abuelo -. Dijo con voz apenada harry.  
  
-. Primero quiero que entiendas que es por tu bien, si no no me separaria de tu lado ahora que sabes la verdad -. Esto que dijo dumblendore calmo a harry, sabia que si de su abuelo dependiese no lo dejaria solo.  
  
-. Harry partes hoy mismo a londres muggle, en la estacion King Croos te estara esperando el coronel William O'conor, comandante de los GTM, desde este momento pasas a formar parte de ellos -. Le dijo dumblendore.  
  
-. Los GTM ??? -. Que son esos abuelo, pregunto harry, en ese momento le interrumpio Tonks. -. Harry los GTM, son el Grupo Tactico Magico, son una especie de fuerzas especiales del ejercito muggle, pero integrado en su totalidad por magos, jovenes magos que quieren vivir como muggles por diversas razones -. Le explico Tonks ante la asombrada mirada de todos los prensetes -. Que, que les pasa, yo cuando joven postule a los GTM pero nunca supe de mi solicitud -. Dijo un poco roja Tonks mientras les sacaba la lengua de modo muy infantil.  
  
-. Abuelo es necesario que vaya para halla, tu sabes que las reglas las rompo como se rompe un pergamino -. Le dijo harry, cosa que saco risas y sonrisas de los presentes.  
  
-. Si harry, es necesario, con ellos te entrenaras en crecer tu magia, ademas como sabes la sangre de Gryffindor corre por tus venas, ademas de aprender muchas otras cosas, harry quiero que sepas que voldemotr hara todo por encontrarte y matarte, con ellos nadie sabra nada de ti, excepto yo, y snape -. Dijo albus  
  
-. Por que snape abuelo, nos odiamos, lo sabes -. Le dijo harry en todon de replica.  
  
-. Lo se harry pero, tus padres le pidieron como favor que si Sirius o Remus no estaban con nosotros o cerca tuyo, el te cuidara y se que lo hara, ademas Remus no podrá por razones de la orden -. Le dijo albus.  
  
-. Bueno abuelo si tu lo dices, pero sigo incistiendo que no es buena idea lo de snape -. Dijo harry.  
  
-. Bueno harry prepara tus cosas en unos minutos mas deberas salir en direccion a la estacion King Croos, por cierto recuerda cuanto te quiero, cuidate y no te metas en problema, recuerda a donde vas, estoy orgulloso de ti -. Dicho esto albus lo abrazo y no pudo evitar que unas lagrima salieran de sus ojos.  
  
-. Harry cuidate y bueno, espero verte prono y bien -. Le dijo Tonks al tiempo que lo abrazaba.  
  
-. Harry estare atento si me necesitas, despues de todo tienes salida autorizada los sabado, asi que cualquier cosa me dices -. Le dijo remus al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda.  
  
-. Vamos Potter, no hagamos esperar a los del GTM -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
Harry se levanto se despidio de todos y salió siguiendo a Snape, después de un viaje en silencio llegaron a la estacion de King Cross, al entrar ubicaron inmediatamente al coronel Oconor, se acercaron a el.  
  
-. Sr. O'conor, mi nombre es Severus y el es Harry Potter -. Dijo snape al tiempo que saludaba al militar.  
  
-. Sr. Snape, mucho gusto, harry mucho gusto tambien, veo que son puntuales, bien, ya que como se que albus te lo hiba a decir todo solo espero que te despidas y partamos, debemos tomar el vagon militar que esta en el andén 8 -. Dijo el coronel.  
  
-. Bueno potter, espero verte no muy pronto y que esta academia militar te sirva de algo, recuerda todo lo que aprendiste en Hogwarts y trata de escribirle a dumblendore, eres la unica familia que te queda -. Dicho esto se dio vuelta para irse cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo.  
  
-. Profesor gracias...gracias por todo lo que me enseño estos seis años, con su actitud me hizo ser mas responsable y maduro, siempre le voy a agradecer....quiero pedirle un favor....cuide de que Ron y Hermione no se enteren de mi y cuidelos -. Dicho esto tomo su bolso (no llevaba baul) y se alejo junto al coronel O'conor.  
  
-. Tu igual potter, hasnos sentir orgullos a todos nosotros -. Dijo snape en un susurro se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a hogwarts.  
  
----------------------------------------Mientras tanto en casa de Ron ------ --------------------------------  
  
-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HARYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!-. Grito Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de harry potter, estaba con una edicion de el profeta en donde salia como titular.  
  
Harry Potter desaparece depués de ataque de Voldemort. Tenemos la pero noticia de todas, Harry Potter el niño que vivio cuando fue atacado por voldemort al cual destruyo con tan solo un año de vida, desaparecio hace una semana después de un ataque pepetrado por mas de cien mortifagos y el propio voldemort, luego de destruir la casa en donde vivía junto con sus tios y su primo quienes resultaron muertos. Aurores del ministerio rastrearon las inmediaciones del lugar de los hechos sin encontrar nada, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado hasta el cierre de esta edición, lamentamos profundamente la perdida del mundo magico, le ministro de magia Artur Weasly declaro cinco días de duelo, no se celebraran funerales por razones obvias, esperamos que donde este Harry Potter se encuentre mejor de como lo paso en este mundo, ya que no es para nada oculta la vida de Harry Potter.  
  
Por Rita Skeeter.  
  
Hermione, Ginny y Ron no lo podían creer, su amigo, su mejor amigo había desaparecido en un ataque de los mortifagos, no muerto por que no querían creer en eso, pero era una posibilidad, pero no no lo creerian.  
  
La señora Weasly los gemelos Fres y George, Bill, Charlye y Percy, sabían la verdad pero debían actuar, toda la orden lo sabía pero debian de cuidar muy bien lo que había pasado.  
  
Mientras tanto harry descendia del tren en algún lugar de Inglaterra.  
  
-. Bien harry, desde hoy dejas de ser un civil o un mago civil, desde hoy pasas a formar parte del ejercito, estudiaras magia de la mas avanzada con los mejores profesores, ademas te entrenaras en las artes de la guerra muggle, no te preocupes, en todo este escuadron son todos magos -. Luego de escuchar eso harry estaba mas aliviado.  
  
Recorrio todas las instalaciones del cuartel del GTM, el coronel O'conor le explicaba a harry los rangos que tenía que aprender, sus funciones, deberes, tareas a realizar etc.  
  
-. Bueno harry esta es tu barraca, dentro de 7 meses deberas graduarte como oficial de ejercito, es mucho menos del tiempo esperado pero te acostumbras, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones no nos defraudes harry, dicho esto O'coner se despidio de harry de la manera militar, manos en la visera y pies firme, harry lo saludo de igual manera y escucho un aprendes rápido muchacho que procedia desde su espalda, al darse vuelta se topo con un homber mayor en rango por lo que pudo ver harry, era un sargento, harry inemdiatamente se cuadro como le enseño el coronel O'coner.  
  
-. Buenos días sargento -. Dijo harry con vos golpeada y firme.  
  
-. Buenos dias cadete....Potter???? -. Dijo entre afirmacion y pregunta el sargento.  
  
-. Señor, si señor-.  
  
-. Bien potter bienvenido al GTM, desde ahora seras un cadete a oficial, espero te esfuerces y seas bueno, soy tu sargento instructor Payne (para los que han visto una pelicual de un negro el MAYOR PAYNE se llama), sere tu instructor durante tu estadía aqui, quedo claro cadete potter.  
  
-. Señor, si señor -. Dijo harry mientras se cuadraba.  
  
-. Ok potter, lleva tus cosas a la barraca, tenemos seis meses para convertirte en todo un oficial de ejercito y un experto mago y luchador muggle -. Dicho esto el sargento payne salio rumbo a la barraca seguido de harry se parece a snape en caracter pero es mas afable penso harry.  
  
Luego de recinir todas las instrucciones mas, los uniformes que eran, una tenida de combate color caqui, una tenida de estudio color plomo el pantalon con bordes rojos, una chaleca azul y una boina con sus parches de grado y unas tres picohas con su nombre y por ultimo su uniforme de salida o gala que era un pantalon azul, con guerrera azul con botones dorados, una gorra azul con bordillo dorado y una cuello falso, mas un sable con su correspondiente cinturón, harry se acosto en su cama asignada pensado en lo nuevo que tendria que enfrentar, se durmio.  
  
-. ATENCION...DESPERRRRRRRTARRRRR SEÑORITAS ES HORA DE COMENZAR A TRABAJAR!!!!! -. Se escucho gritar a alguien mientras pateaba un cubo.  
  
Harry se levantó rápidamente sobresaltado se dio cuenta donde estaba, se paro y se puso firme a los pies de su cama, vio como sus otros compañeros hacian lo mismo que el, se fijo que payne venia de vuelta.  
  
-. Bien señoritas, veo que aprendieron lo primero, levantarse rápido, son las -. Decia payne mientras veía la hora en su reloj -. Son las cero seicientas (06:00 en hora militar) tienen dos minutos para ponerse sus buzos y salir a formar, debemos ejercitar esos cuerpuchos-. Dicho esto salio a esperarlos.  
  
Harry no supo como se encontro listo y formado de los primero fuera de la barraca a espera de sus otros compañeros, quienes salián apurados.  
  
-. Veo que el cate potter fué el mas rápido....por eso hoy durante el día seras el lider del escuadrón mientras se decide quien será definitivamente, tu respondes por alguna falta o descuido de ellos -.le dijo payen -. Quedo claro potter ??.  
  
-. Señor, si señor -. Dijo harry fuerte y golpeado se estaba acostrumbrando a responder de esa forma.  
  
Comenzarón a trotar, entraron a un bosque, salieron a una carretera interna y luego volvieron a las barracas, todos estaban cansados, eran las siete y quince cuando estaban en las duchas.  
  
-. Señoritas tienen quince minutos para estar listos con los uniformes de estudio, formados fuera para dirigirse al desayuno, quien no este listo paga, recuerde potter que es lider de escuadrón -. Les grito payne.  
  
-. Señor, si señor -. Se escucho una sola voz fuerte y potente, todo el escuadrón siguió lo que les conto harry, como responder, payne se dio cuenta y se dijo para si mismo vaya potter parece que eres y séras un lider nato, veamos que tanto y salió de la barraca.  
  
-. Vamos amigos, apuremonos, no quiero que payne se enoje, sin contar que no quiero pagar-. Dijo harry mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme de uso diario.  
  
Al cabo de quince minutos harry y el escuadrón estaban formados fuera de la barraca, cuando llego payne se sorprendió, realmente potter los sabia animar.  
  
-. Bien señoritas a desayunar y luego a estudiar, no quiero quejas de ustedes en las claces -. Dicho estó payne se dirigió al cacino seguidos del escuadrón de harry. 


	3. Y comienzán los problemas

Capitulo 3: "Y comienzán los problemas".  
  
Al llegar al comedor se sentaron en donde les indico payne, al momento aparecio el desayuno, luego de que payne les comunico el tiempo que tenian para desayunar, se entablo un amena charla entre los compañeros del escuadrón en total eran siete con harry, todos magos y de la edad de harry.  
  
-. Asi que tu eres harry potter, mucho gusto -. Le dijo un joven moreno de ojos negros pentrantes -. Me llamo Paul Doler, pero me dicen "negro"-. Le dijo el muchacho.  
  
-. Mucho gusto paul, dime harry-. Le dijo harry mientras asia uan inclinacion de cabeza.  
  
Al cabo de un rato ya todos conversaban amenamente, harry ya conocia a todos los del escuadrón, todos jovenes muy simpaticos y risueños, estaban el "negro", Charls Dimas, Erick Welter, Rick Teller, Patrick Rognston y Jhon Kenet. En ese momento llegó payne.  
  
-. Señores llegó el momento de las claces, durante las mañanas téndran claces de magia, el nivel aumentara día a día, por las tardes tendran claces militares, los jueves y viernes por la tarde tendremos entrenamiento militar, al cabo de dos semanas tendran la primera salida, luego de un mes tendran sus primeros grados y le informare quien sera el lider permanente del escuadrón.  
  
Dicho esto salió seguido los "wolf"(lobos), como se autodenominaron, al llegar a las claces de magia, (que son las misma que cursa harry en hogwarts) se dieron cuenta que el mas poderoso de todos en nivel y conocimientos era harry, hasta en pociones estaba un tanto avanzado, nunca pensón en l oagradecido que estaria del profesor Snape, pero lo verdadero nuevo llego en la tarde.  
  
-. Señoritas tienen diez minutos para ponerse el uniforme diario (verde caqui) y los espero afuera -. Dijo payne mientras todos corrian a la barraca.  
  
Al cabo de diez minutos todos estaban listos afuera ne espera de payne.  
  
-. Bien señoritas empezaremos con triatlón militar -. Dicho esto les explico que el triatón militar era una serie de obstaculos que debian pasar, SIN MAGIA, era una carrera de obstaculos.  
  
Luego de haberlo repetido por mas de 5 veces, todos estaban muy fatigados, estaban en la mitad de la cesta vez cuando el temple y coraje de harry salió a relucir.  
  
El negro estaba comenzaon a subir por uan malla tipo pescador, debian subir completo, llegar a la cima y desender por una cuerda, ya todos habian pasado cuando harry se dio cuenta que el negro no podia seguir subiendo, payne estaba a su lado rojo gritandole para que continuara.  
  
-. Vamos Doler, acaso eres una mujercita, no eres capaz de subir algo tan fácil, vamos porqueria sube, sube!!!!!! -. Gritaba payne.  
  
-. Señor no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de que el cadete Doler pueda pasar este obstaculo, señor -. Dijo la voz de harry a espaldas de payne.  
  
Este al sentir esa interrupcion de dio vuelta y miro amenzadoramente a harry, se acero y se paro a escasos diez centimetros de al cara de harry.  
  
-. No creo Potter que Doler necesite un defensor ,asi que continue o atengase a las consecuencias-. Le dijo payne,  
  
-. Señor, no señor, le repito que esa no es la manera -. Repitio Harry.  
  
-. No me desafie Potter o usted sumira las consecuencias por Doler -. Le advirtio Payne.  
  
-. Señor, como lider por este día del escuadrón me debo preocupar por ellos, señor -. Dijo harry convecido pero asustado por sus palabras.  
  
-. Veo Potter que esta asumiendo las consecuencias de Doler -. Le dijo Payne -. Potter tome a doler, cargelo y de dos vueltas mas a la cancha de obstaculos -. Le dijo Payne, el resto del escuadron estaba sorprenido ante la actitud de harry, en verdad que se preocupaba por el, ademas expectantes de la reaccion de harry.  
  
Rápidamente cargo a Doler sobre su espalda, cruzos los brazos de el por sobre su cuello y comenzó a recorrer la cancha de obstaculos lentamente con Doler a cuestas, luego de dos horas termino de recorrer lo que podrian haberlo hecho solo en no mas de veinticinco minutos.  
  
-. Bien Potter veo que terminaste, pero....por tu "ayuda" a Doler, estaras toda la noche afuera en posicion de flexion de brazo -. Le dijo con una sonrisa Payne -. Por cierto a las duchas y al comedor todos menos Potter quien debera empezar ahora con las flexiones frente a las barracas.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de golpear a Payne pero pensó en las veces que Snape había hecho lo mismo y lo bien que se sentía cuando después el, le daba una paliza con sus logros, decidio ese día que no le hiba a dar el gusto a Payne de verlo derrotado y cansado.  
  
-. Señor, si señor -. Dijo harry al tiempo que se ponía frente a la barra a hacer las flexiones de brazo.  
  
Mienras el hacia esto el resto se dirigió a las duchas y luego de cambiarse la ropa se dirigieron al comedor, luego de comer todos en silencio, parte por el cansacio y por saber que uno de ellos estaba castigado afuera, terminaron. Doler tomo una pieza de pan, y luego de untarle mermerlada se la guardo sin que Payne lo viera, al pasar rumbo a la barraca se la dio a Harry sin que Payne lo viera.  
  
-. Toma Harry, come algo, yo debería estar ahy y no tu -. Le dijo Doler mientras Harry se comia de un sampazo la pieza de pan.  
  
-. Gracias Doler, pero no hiva apermitir que te castigara injustamente -. Le dijo Harry a Doler mientras seguía con las flexiones.  
  
-. Potter veo que te gusta conversar, que tal si te pongo estos sacos de arena sobre la espalda, y vemos que tan bien sigue conversando -.  
  
Al momento harry sintio como un gran peso lo hacia caer sobre la tierra y le costaba mucho seguir con las flexiones.  
  
Todo el escuadron salió fuera de la barraca y vieron el esfuerzo sobre humano de harry.  
  
-. Señoritas bayan adentro, mañana se levantaran temparno a corres y no quiero verlos dormido -. Dijo payne, peron nadie se movio, todos estaban para apoyar a harry.  
  
-. Vaya, veo Potter que los tienes bien entrenados en tan solo un día -. Le dijo Payne.  
  
-. Va...va.....ya-yanse.....pa...ra...a..den.....tr...tro -. Dijo com mucho esfuerzo Harry mientras segia haciendo los ejercicios.  
  
-. Pero Harry no.... -. Estaba diciendo Doler cuando.  
  
-. Lar....largo!!!!! -. Les grito Harry mientras cai a tierra.  
  
-. Bien Potter veo que estas cansado, es todo por ahora, pero mañana te levantaras y correras con pezas en las piernas, asi aprenderas no desafiarme -. Le dijo Payne -. Doler y otro mas, entren al señorito y tienen veinte minutos par dormirse, a quien encuentre despierto luego de eso lo hare sufirir junto a Potter -. Dicho esto se alejo del grupo.  
  
Paul junto a Patrick tomaron a Harry de los brazos, lo alzaron y lo llevaron dentro de la barraca.  
  
-. Gracias -. Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de caer dormido en su cama.  
  
-. ATENCION...DESPERRRRRRRTARRRRR SEÑORITAS ES HORA DE COMENZAR A TRABAJAR!!!!!-. Se sintió por segunda vez la vos de Payne.  
  
Harry saco fuerzas de no sabe donde y se levanto y se puso a los pies de su cama.  
  
-. Veo Potter que estas mejor, espero que hoy sea un día mejor para todos -. Dicho esto Payne salió de la barraca, ya todos sabian que tenian que hacer.  
  
Al los poco minutos llegó payne y le arrojo a los pies de Harry dos mancuernas de pesas, Harry las miro y se acordo de lo que dijo ayer Payne.  
  
-. Bien Potter a cumplir con lo acometido-. Le dijo Payne. Dicho esto harry se coloco las mancuernas y salió trotando antes que le resto del grupo, sabía que tenia que ganar tiempo para que no los forzaran luego, Payne se dio cuenta y penso que muchacho, se nota que es verdad todo lo que ha sufrido, mas encima que debe aparentar su desaparición, no te preocupes harry, cuando termines aqui, voldemort no séra mas que un niño al lado tuyo, lo prometo Harry, por James y Lily, tus padres, con este pensamiento Payne comenzó el día con la escudra.  
  
Lo que Harry no sabía es que Payne, conocío a sus padres y a los merodeadores en su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, que fueron juntos a la academia de aurores y que cuando Voldemor los ascecino se unio como muggle al ejército, en busca de la tranquilidad, y que es uno de los primeros en ser instructor en GTM.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry trotaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por su mente pasaban las imagenes desde que entro a Hogwarts, como en primer año lucho contra Quirrel, el profesor de DCLAO que tenia en su cuerpo a Voldemort, como en segundo año rescato a Ginny de la camara secreta y destruyo al Basilisco que hay habitaba, en tercero cuando conocío a Remus Lupin, uno de los amigos de su padre y merodeador, como rescato a Sirius, su padrino, de Azkaban y supo toda la verdad, en cuarto como participo como cuarto elegio en el torneo de magos, la muerte de Cedric Diggory y como tuvo que ver la resurecciòn de voldemort, en quinto como voldemort lo manipulo y por culpa de eso murio Siriu, como ahora, hasta hace unas semanas sus tíos le demostraron cariño, ese cariño que tenian reprimido y por fin podía dsifrutar de el, ahora por culpa de voldermot los perdió y eso no lo volvería a soportar, ahora era el o voldemort, solo había espacio para uno en la tierra, no para los dos.  
  
Estos pensamientos lograron que harry sintiera odio, rencor, rabia en contra de voldemort lo que se convirtió en energía para el, logro sacar una ventaja grande en comparacion con la escuadra.  
  
Y a haci fue durante mucho tiempo, harry pensaba en esas cosas que había tenido que pasar, que había tenido que sufrir, eso le infundia fuerzas, llego el día en el cual, se les entregaba a los cadetes los rangos y obligaciones de subteniente de ejercito, habian aprobado el curso del GTM  
  
-. Le damos la bienvenida a los familiares de estos cadetes, que hoy asumen un mayor rol dentro del ejército -. Estas eran palabras del coronel William O´conor, comandante de los GTM. En el palco de visitas estaban muchos conocidos que no habian querido faltar para una ocasión tan emblematica en la vida de los futuros oficiales, estaba la familia de Paul, su padre, su madre y sus hermanar de 5 y 6 años, los abuelos y padres de Charls, y asi la familia de cada integrante de la Escuadra, pero los mas emblematicos eran los que venian acompañar a Harry Potter tan solo tres personas, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Artur Weasly, por que no vino el resto de los conocidos y amigos de harry, como Minerva McGonagall, como Remus Lupin, Molly Weasly, Fred, George, Tonks, Arabella Figg.....ellos no podían descuidarse y darle pie a los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione a que metieran sus narices en esto.  
  
-. Y ahora ante ustedes se presenta la escudra Wolf como ellos se denominaron, a su mando el sargento instructor Willson Payne -. Dijo el coronel O´conor.  
  
En ese momento el sargento Payne se paron y frente a el paso desfilando marcialmente la escuadra a mando de Harry, si Harry era el cadete jefe de escuadra quien los dirigía, su eleccion fue unanime entre los miembros de la escudra.  
  
-. Escuadra ALTO!!!! -. A la voz de mando de Harry toda la escuadra se detuvo. Harry avanzo hasta llegar a tres metros del sargento Payne con gesto firme, serio y bien practicado, gallardamente se enfrentaba a su instructor.  
  
-. Señor, frente a usted y listos, escuadra de cadetes wolf se presenta señor -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Gracias alferez -. Solo dijo Payne.  
  
Luego de esto Harry dio un paso atraz, giro sobre su pie izquierdo y se dirigio a paso firme hacia la escuadra que estaba firme con la vista al frente, al llegar a ella se detuvo dando la espalda a Payne, paso a tras y giro nuevamente sobre su pie izquierdo, quedando frente a frente con Payne.  
  
Luego de las palabras de Payne se formo una hilera, donde cada vez que se le llamaba al cadete paso al frente.  
  
-. Cadete Paul Doler -. Dijo Payne.....Doler dio unos paso al frente, Payne le coloco los grados de subteniente, luego de saluda, Doler volvio a su lugar. -. Cadete Charls Dimas -. Dijo Payne....Dimas dio unos paso al frente, Payne le coloco los grados de subteniente, luego de saluda, Dimas volvió a su lugar.  
  
De esa manera pasaron todos hasta llegar al turno de Harry Potter, en el Payne se detuvo un momento.  
  
-. Cadete Harry Potter, se le otorga el grado de Subteniente de ejército, adémas se le otorga la medalla por el espiritu al valor y entrega, por su lealtad, compañerismo y ayuda para y hacia sus compañeros -. Dijo Payne al tiempo que Harry se adelantaba..... Harry dio unos paso al frente, Payne le coloco los grados de subteniente, luego de saluda, Harry volvio a su lugar.  
  
Estaban a punto de dar la orden de romper filas cuando una llamada de teléfono al celular del coronel Oconor hizo un cambio total de panorama.  
  
-. Payne!!! Prepara a los hombres, se necesecitan urgente, operativo clave 2.... YA!!!! -. Le grito O'conor a Payne.  
  
-. A la orden mi coronel.  
  
-. Subteniente Potter prepare a sus hombre, sale en 15 minutos mas.  
  
-. Ya escucharon muchachos, estamos en operativo 2. muevanse, muevanse, debemos partir rápido -. Les dijo Harry a sus compañeros de escuadra al tiempo que corrian a la barraca para tomar sus cosas y preparse.  
  
-. Señores llegó el momento que tanto hemos esperado, para esto nos entrenamos, debemos entrar, extraer al sujeto y salir, no cometamos errores, entendido?-. dijo Harry mientras terminaba de prepara su m-16.  
  
-. Señor, si señor-. Respondieron el resto de la escuadra.  
  
-. Listos para saltar mi subteniente -. Aviso el piloto del avión. -. Ok. Muevanse, muevanse, muevanse -. Dijo harry.  
  
Al momento todos empezarón a saltar, Harry fue el ultimo en saltar, esa sensación de libertad que le daba, el sentir el aire golpeandolo era increible.  
  
Al llegar a tierra se desprendieron rápidamente de los paracaidas, y se aculataron las armas, el momento había llegadó, pero Harry sintió que algo no andaba bien, pero aún así debían seguir, ordenes eran ordenes. Respuestas a los Reviews.:  
  
Ivy potter black: Por su puesto que lo hare luego, es mas cada capitulo si estoy inspirado me demoro entre una o dos noches, y por supuesto que hare lo del uniforme, si tienes mas ideas a medidad que lo vas leyendo solo dime y lo tendre en cuenta.  
  
Lily4ever: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero te guste mi FF.  
  
Nelly Esp: Que bueno que lo encuentres interesante, lo hire actualisando seguido ya que cada vez que termino un capitulo lo subo, y las desiciones del heredero pronto subire varios capitulos.  
  
LeoHagrid: Gracias por tu preocupacion por mi, gracias a Dios me encuentro bien, el FF las desiciones del heredero tengo varios cap. Listos, pronto los subire. Y lo de mi nuevo FF a medidad que termino los capitulos los voy subiendo.  
  
Gracias a todos y a todas los que escriben, ustedes y su apoyo, idea y comentarios son quienes me dan animo para seguir escribiendo. 


	4. Rescate, DesastreAparicion de un Muerto?

Capitulo 4: "El Rescate, el Desastre y........ la Aparición de un Muerto???".  
  
Una vez llegaron a tierra, escondieron los paracaídas, aseguraron sus armas y se colocaron los transmisores.  
  
-. Fénix a pichones, me oyen pichones?? -. Preguntó Harry.  
  
-. Fuerte y claro fénix -. Dijo cada miembro de la escuadra.  
  
-. Ok, esta es la situación -. Dijo Harry -. A ½ kilómetro de aquí se encuentra una casa, que parece abandonada, en ese lugar se encuentra el sobrino del primer ministro, debemos sacarlo a toda costa y vivo. No importan las bajas o muertes contrarias, esta claro muchachos?? -. Preguntó Harry.  
  
-. Claro señor -. Dijeron todos.  
  
-. Entonces adelante, cada uno sabe que posición tomar, en cuanto nido nos de luz verde avanzamos. Recuerden no importa cómo pero el paquete debe ser sacado; quien lo tome debe desaparecer y aparecerse en las coordenadas del lugar de contacto con AVE (Helicóptero de rescate), el resto lo cubren y desaparecen en cuanto aparezca el paquete en el lugar de contacto. Esperaremos solo 5 minutos, luego de eso nos vamos Eso es todo, que Dios nos acompañe y adelante -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar lenta y cuidadosamente, luego de una caminata de casi 45 minutos llegaron a un claro, y en medio de él estaba la cabaña, para Harry eso estaba un poco raro, no podía ser que estuviese desprotegido. Estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando algo lo saco del estado de reflexión en el que estaba.  
  
-. Pichón 1 en posición -. Sonó la radio. -. Pichón 2 en posición-. -. Pichón 3 en posición-. -. Pichón 4 en posición-. -. Pichón 5 en posición-. -. Pichón 6 en posición-. -. Fénix en posición -. Dijo Harry, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones.  
  
-. Nido, aquí fénix en posición esperamos autorización para inserción en punto de ataque -. Dijo Harry, a los pocos minutos tuvo su respuesta.  
  
-. Fénix, aquí nido; tiene luz verde, repito, tiene luz verde para inserción -. Le respondió una voz desde la radio.  
  
-. Pichones, aquí fénix, hay luz verde, repito, hay luz verde, comencemos inserción-. Dijo Harry.  
  
Al momento todos comenzaron un avance lento y cuidadoso, en menos de 3 minutos estuvieron a 5 pasos de la única puerta de la casa.  
  
En ese momento salió un encapuchado de la casa y tomó a todo la escuadra por sorpresa, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el que encapuchado apuntó a uno de los efectivos de la escuadra y dijo -. AVADA KEDAVRA -. En ese momento una luz verde salió en dirección al soldado; a los 39 segundos el soldado dejó de respirar, estaba muerto.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, mortífagos....mortífagos.....estaban peleando en contra de mortífagos, se congeló cerca de 1 minuto, minuto en el cual el "negro" fue herido por la maldición cruciatus. Todos sabían que el mejor en peleas mágicas era Harry, aunque todos tenían un gran nivel preferían las armas muggles.  
  
-. Todos protéjanse, pichón 3 protege a pichón 2!!!!! -. Gritó Harry mientras se cubría con un protego.  
  
-. Nido, aquí fénix, tenemos ataque enemigo, repito tenemos fuego enemigo !!!!!!-. Dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
-. Fénix, destruya enemigo, recupere paquete con vida, repito, paquete con vida, luz verde para eliminar enemigo -. Dijo la voz por radio.  
  
-. Entendido nido -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Fénix a pichones, protejan a sus compañeros, a la cuenta de 3 cubran mis espaldas, voy a rescatar al paquete -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Entendido fénix, cuando quieras -.  
  
-. Tres!!!!! -. Contó Harry y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, mientras tanto sus compañeros lanzaban miles de hechizo a mas de 50 mortífagos, quienes se sorprendieron ante ese ataque y no pudieron detener el avance de Harry, quien entró raudo por la puerta.  
  
Al ingresar por la puerta se fijó en que había un niño de más o menos 11 años de edad, con la ropa rasgada y la cara roja, seguramente por que le pegaron, se comenzó a acercar al pequeño cuando algo detuvo su camino.  
  
-. Crucio!!!!! -. Dijo una voz detrás de él.  
  
Harry no alcanzó a esquivar al maldición y la recibió de lleno.  
  
-. Jajajajaja....veo que los efectivos del gobierno son una escoria y peor, son magos, jajajajajaja -. Dijo una voz que a Harry le parecía muy conocida.  
  
-. No....no...l.....lo....c....creo....bella.......Bellatrix -. Dijo Harry con un poco de dificultad.  
  
La mortífago estaba anonadada, cómo ese militar sabía su nombre... Pero esa voz.......esa voz le sonaba mucho... Harry , que se dio cuenta en el efecto que causó en la mortífago, aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente y gritar.  
  
-. Repulso!!!! Flamae mortis!!!!! Petrificus Totalus!!!!! Accio Varita!!!! -. Gritó Harry mientras giraba por el piso.  
  
Esto lo dijo tan rápido que pilló por sorpresa a Bellatrix, quien recibió todos los hechizos, salió disparada hacia la pared, chocó con ella y cayó pesadamente al suelo, Harry no se demoró más y tomó al pequeño, lo cargó sobre su espalda y salió de ahí, no si antes escribir una nota que dejó sobre el cuerpo de Bellatrix.  
  
Voldemort :  
Hoy empieza tu fin, prepárate que el heredero de Godric Gryffindor va por ti.  
  
J.E. (n/a: J.E. ( James Evans, ustedes saben Harry James Potter Evans, Entendieron Oo)  
  
Después de esto, salió rápidamente al campo donde estaban sus hombres y, para horror suyo, los mortífagos ya habían acabado con cuatro, uno estaba herido y dos mas estaban defendiendo los cuerpos de los caídos y protegiendo al herido, Harry salió disparado por el medio de los mortífagos repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero al pegarle a un mortífago su M-16 se le cayó de las manos, el mortífago se dio vuelta.  
  
-. Maldito soldaducho, ahora veras....Avada Kedavra -. Gritó el Mortífago. Pero para sorpresa de Harry el maleficio nunca le pegó, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el "negro", su amigo, estaba en el suelo, muerto... no podía ser, él se interpuso para salvarle... Un susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-. Vamos Harry, rápido, sal de aquí con el niño, debes rescatarlo a él -. Dijo con un gran esfuerzo Doler.  
  
-. No puedo, no los puedo dejar morir por mi, otra vez no -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Doler lo tomo de la mano y le dijo -. No es por ti, sabíamos que al entrar podíamos morir en alguna misión, y aún así seguimos, estoy feliz, morí por salvar a un niño sirviendo a mi patria, recuérdalo Harry, recuérdalo..... -. Fue lo ultimo que dijo Doler, luego de eso expiró con un último suspiro.  
  
FLASH BACK 7 meses atrás.  
  
-. Sólo les quiero decir una cosa señores, y recuérdenlo siempre. Cuando van a una misión saben, dónde, cuándo y cómo irán, pero no saben si volverán, con vida o muertos -. Les dijo Payne.  
  
Estas palabras causaron escalofríos en todos los de la escuadra.  
  
-. A si que -. Continuó Payne -. Quienes quieran renunciar, que lo hagan ahora, no por ello serán menos hombre o mejor o peor ser humano..................... ALGUIEN QUIERE RENUNCIAR!?!?!?-. Gritó y preguntó Payne.  
  
-. Señor.... NO señor -. Fue toda la respuesta que recibió Payne.  
  
-. Bien señores, si mueren en alguna misión el que este vivo dirá un hechizo que se les enseñará. Todos los cuerpos muertos o heridos aparecerán en la enfermería del GTM, si alguno cae en batalla, quiero que caiga con honor, peleando siempre de frente y nunca dando la espalda, no huyan si deben morir, morirán como héroes, QUEDÓ CLARO!!!!!! -. Volvió a gritar y preguntar Payne.  
  
-. SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!!!!!!!! -. Fue la decidida respuesta de la escuadra.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
-. Claro que lo recuerdo Doler, claro que lo recuerdo, pero esto se sabrá y los vengaré, a ti y a todos los que han muerto por culpa de Voldemort, lo juro Voldemort....... Morirás -. Dijo Harry mientras cerraba los ojos de Doler.  
  
Un susurro le llegó por radio, lo hizo palidecer.  
  
-. Harry, escapa, he caído ya todos están muertos excepto tu y pronto yo, estoy mal herido y mi escudo pronto caerá, fue un honor servir contigo, recuerda, vivir con honor.....hagggggg -. Fue lo último que escuchó Harry.  
  
En ese momento supo cual había sido su mal presentimiento, todos sus hombres muertos, todo por culpa de los mortífagos y Voldemort.  
  
-. Corpus traslate -. Dijo Harry, al momento todos los cuerpos de sus hombres aparecían en la enfermería del GTM, ese había sido el ultimo viaje por magia de sus hombres.  
  
Estaba por irse al punto de encuentro cuando....  
  
-. Sangre corpus -. Oyó que alguien gritó y el hechizo le dio en la pierna derecha, al instante cayó al suelo, de frente para no dañar al sobrino del primer ministro.  
  
-. Mierda -. Dijo Harry, la verse la pierna esta sangraba abundantemente.  
  
-. Transportire marca -. Al momento de decir esto Harry desapareció.  
  
Apareció a los pocos segundos en el punto de reunión pero lo que vio lo dejo blanco, el helicóptero estaba completamente destruido, no había ningún cuerpo, Harry no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en apuros y no se le ocurría ningún modo de salir de ese lugar.  
  
-. Nido aquí fénix -. Dijo Harry. -. Informe fénix -. Dijo la voz por la radio.  
  
-. Nido, perdí a mi equipo por completo, tengo al paquete en mi poder, AVE está destruido, nido no creo que lo logre -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Fénix, habla el primer ministro, si puede volver hágalo, si no, me tranquiliza el que aunque mi sobrino no volvió uno de los mejores hombres que ha tenido el ejército lo rescató y dio todo por él -. Dijo la voz del primer ministro por la radio.  
  
no puedo dejar que éste pequeño muera, fui entrenado y preaparado para esto, qué hago, qué hago¸ en ese momento Harry rozó su bolsillo sin querer, al meter la mano se encontró con su varita, su querida varita que le recordaba que él era mago....claro, mago!...ya se que hacer.  
  
-. Nido aquí fénix, tengo la solución....señor ministro su sobrino estará bien, llegará sano y salvo, no se preocupe por él -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Gracias fénix, lo estaremos esperando -. Dijo la voz por radio.  
  
Luego de escuchar esto, Harry se concentró en la imagen de Zonko, lo pensó con toda su alma, al momento aferró con mucha fuerza al pequeño contra su cuerpo y desapareció, sabía que sería peligroso con el pequeño, pero esa era la única alternativa de escape que tenía, al cabo de unos 45 segundo apareció en la entrada de la tienda de bromas, rápidamente se hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y partió corriendo con el niño y su equipo a cuestas hacia Hogwarts, el único lugar en que Harry sabía estaría a salvo, eso era en todo lo que pensaba Harry, llegar al castillo en donde estarian seguros, por la cantidad de adrenalina que tenía en ese momento no se acordo de su pierna, la cual tenia feamente herida.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad, no encontró a nadie, abrió la puerta que daba paso al vestíbulo, en donde se encontraban unos alumnos de primer año que al ver al desconocido entrar se pusieron histéricos y salieron gritando en dirección al Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry comenzó a caminar pero se cayó al acto, al mirarse la pierna se dio cuenta que aún sangraba, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y caminó paso a paso hacia el Gran Comedor, abrió las puertas y sintió cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, siguió caminando hasta llegar más o menos al medio del salón, ya no podía mas, dejaba una estela de sangre, que, al verla los profesores corrieron a socorrerle Harry solo miro a Dumbledore y haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que quedaban gritó:  
  
-. ABUELO.......AYUDA.....MUERTE..... VO...-. Pero no alcanzó a terminar, en ese momento cayó redondo al suelo.  
  
Dumbledore quien ya había reaccionado, corrió como nunca, y tomó a Harry del suelo, se dio cuenta de la pierna de Harry.  
  
-. Sanate mostrum human -. Al decir esto las heridas en la pierna derecha de Harry se cerraron y la sangre dejó de salir, lo tomó en su brazos, mientras McGonagall tomaba al pequeño sobrino del primer ministro entre los suyos.  
  
Dumbledore se giró a la mesa de profesores y le gritó a Snape:  
  
-. Severus, emergencia, avisa al ministro de magia que tenemos un caído del GTM, y luego ayúdame con una poción de sangre, ha perdido mucha y esta muy débil-. Luego de decir esto salió en dirección a la enfermería.  
  
Snape se paró y corrió a la chimenea de su despacho, en cuanto llegó arrojó unos polvos azules (los polvos Flu son verdes ) y dijo -. Arthur Weasley, Ministro de Magia-. Al momento apareció la cabeza del Sr. Weasley por las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
-. Severus, que pasa? Para qué me llamas a esta hora?? -. Pregunto el Sr. Weasley  
  
-. Harry ha llegado a Hogwarts, venía muy mal, supongo de su misión, con un pequeño con él, necesitamos que llamen a O'Conor y le expliquen dónde está Harry, le pregunten cual era la misión y le digan del niño pero es mejor que lo traigan a Hogwarts, Voldemort tiene espías en todos lados -. Terminó de decir Snape.  
  
-. Ok Severus, dile a Albus que en menos de dos horas estamos allá -. Luego de decir esto desapareció de la vista de Snape.  
  
Este se paró y tomó rumbo a la enfermería, al pasar por las puertas del gran salón dos alumnos de 6º año lo pararon para hacerle unas consultas.  
  
-. Profesor Snape...quien era ese joven que llegó en ese estado al gran salón ??? -. Pregunto Hermione  
  
-. Srta. Granger no creo que sea de su incumbencia lo que ese "soldado" quiere en Hogwarts -. Le dijo secamente Snape.  
  
-. Pero profesor, nombro al GTM???? -. Insistió Hermione......Snape palideció un momento.... como sabría ella algo del GTM??? y si averigua de Harry????  
  
-. Srta. Granger le vuelvo a repetir lo que ese soldado quiera o necesite en Hogwarts no es de su incumbencia, si no le queda claro le puedo restar puntos a su casa y vemos si entiende??? -. Le dijo irritado Snape.  
  
-. No profesor no se preocupe, ya entendí.....gracias -. Dijo Hermione al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor junto a Ron en busca de sus libros y cuadernos para comenzar sus clases.  
  
Hermione se fue pensando rumbo a la torre, no el calzaba que un soldado estuviese en Hogwarts.  
  
-. Hermione???....Hermione???.....HERMIONE!!!!!! -. Gritó Ron, Hermione dio un pequeño salto debido a la fuerza y cercanía del grito de Ron.  
  
-. NO ME GRITES RON!!!!! -. Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Ok, pero para la próxima pon mas atención -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
-. Es que estaba pensando Ron -. Dijo la castaña de ojos miel.  
  
-. Cuando no Hermione...cuando no, lo haces siempre -. Le dijo ron con un tono de otra vez no  
  
-. No Ron, no es de esa manera, lo que pasa que yo leí en algún lado algo acerca del GTM, es algo así como un grupo especial militar -. Le dijo Hermione a Ron.  
  
-. Ok Hermione pero sabes qué? Mejor lo vemos después por que si no, no llegamos a clases -. Dijo el pelirrojo, dicho esto ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la clase de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando una nota en la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid los dejo a todos muy sorprendidos.  
  
Alumnos de Hogwarts:  
Las claces de este día han sido supendidas, por favor regresan a sus salas comunes y no salgan del castillo.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Director.  
  
Esto dejo mas confundida aún a Hermione quien se dirigió a la biblioteca para averiguar más sobre el GTM, al llegar ahí ubicó a Madam Pince regañando a unos estudiante de 3º año. Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba:  
  
-. Madamam Pince, perdón por la molestia, pero quería hacerle una consulta- . Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Dígame Srta. Granger  
  
-. Madam Pince.....hay algún libro dóde salga el significado de GTM, en muggle y mágico???-. le pregunto Hermione.  
  
-. A ver Granger, éjeme ver -. Dijo la mujer, se agachó sobre unas fichas y después de unos minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda encontró la que quería. -. Si srta. Granger acabo de recibir un libro actualizado desde el ministerio en donde explica toda la historia de las fuerzas armadas muggle y sus derivados, justamente en este tomo sale un capitulo bastante extenso del GTM -. Le dijo Madam Pince a Hermione.  
  
-. Me lo podría prestar??-. Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Claro valla a la sección 2, 3r bloque -.  
  
-. Gracias M. Pince -. Le dijo Hermione mientras se encaminaba hacia la sección que le dijo la bibliotecaria, al llegar ahí, comenzó a buscar el libro hasta que lo encontró, lo saco, se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a leer.  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermería del colegio un joven soldado se recuperaba sin saber que su amiga estaba muy cerca de descubrir parte de la verdad que se ha escondido durante algún tiempo.  
  
Al cabo de una par de horas de lectura, Hermione sabía bastante acerca del GTM, claro que lo que descubrió la dejo un tanto confundida.  
  
En ese libro salía los nombre de quienes forman parte de los GTM y uno de los nombres le llamó la atención.  
  
-. H. James P. Evans, que raro, a menos que.....no, no te ilusiones Hermione, Harry desapareció y no sabrás de él -. Dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que querían salir.  
  
-. Amor, aquí estabas -. Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, la voz de aquella persona en al cual Hermione se apoyó para poder soportar la pérdida de unos de sus mejores amigos y.....sólo amigo???.  
  
-. Sí Ron, estaba leyendo algo sobre la GTM, encontré cosas interesantes -. Le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del pelirrojo.  
  
-. Si y que encontraste pequeña? -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
-. Pues bueno, GTM son las siglas del Grupo Táctico Mágico, un grupo de jóvenes comandos militares, son todos oficiales, el curso dura 7 meses y lo mejor de todo es que es solo de magos -. Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Que raro amor, nunca oí de él, pero bueno, que tiene que ver esto con aquel soldado? -. Le preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-. Mucho Ron, el soldado antes de caer dijo varias cosas, entre ellas alcance a escuchar GTM, además mira el nombre que encontré -. Le dijo Hermione alcanzándole el libro a Ron.  
  
-. H. James P. Evans -. Leyó el pelirrojo -. No creerás que es quien creo que es??? -. Le preguntó el chico.  
  
-. No se Ron, nos topamos con sus iniciales en este libro, además el curso termino hace una semana, eso da 7 meses justo desde que desapareció Harry -. Dijo un tanto afligida Hermione.  
  
-. Tranquila Hermione no te castigues más con el mismo tema, Harry esté donde esté, seguro que esta mejor que aquí -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
-. Eso espero Ron, eso espero.  
  
-. Harry....Harry......Harry -. Le decía un hombre de avanzada edad con una gran barba blanca y una túnica morada, a un joven de pelo revuelto negro, que estaba acostado en una cama de la enfermería.  
  
-. D...d....donde.....e....es...estoy -. Preguntó lentamente el joven.  
  
-. No te acuerdas de que pasó Harry??? -. Le pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
-. Si abuelo, si me acuerdo, pero te juro que no lo quiero volver a vivir -. Le dijo el ojiverde.  
  
En ese momento llegó el Sr. Weasley con el mayor O'Conor, Harry al verlo se sentó en la cama y le saludo.  
  
-. Buenos días mi mayor -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Buenos días subteniente Potter, como ha estado? supe lo de su grupo, fue una lamentable perdida -. Le dijo O'Conor -. Subteniente Potter, el paquete esta a salvo??? -. Le pregunto el mayor.  
  
-. Señor, si señor, el paquete se encuentra aquí bajo mi custodia hasta que podamos entregarlo al primer ministro -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Eso no será necesario, subteniente, Dumbledore se hará cargó de la entrega, usted descanse y dígame que necesita -. Le preguntó el mayor.  
  
-. Pues, mi mayor, necesito mis uniformes y espero las nuevas ordenes -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Bueno Potter, de momento, le haré llegar hoy mismo su uniforme, y referente a sus ordenes tenemos una misión para usted, pero antes deberá acudir a los funerales de sus hombres -. Le dijo O'conor.  
  
-. A la orden mi mayor .  
  
Al cabo de 3 horas el uniforme de Harry llegó. Todos salieron en dirección al comedor dejando a Harry cambiarse solo, al cabo de 10 minutos Harry estaba listo, su uniforme de gala o ceremonia, que era el pantalón azul con bordes por la pierna de color rojo, la guerrera de igual color, con botones dorados, un cinturón blanco en el cual estaba asegurado su sable de oficial, su gorra de color azul con bordillo dorado, guantes blancos, zapatos negros.  
  
Al finalizar de vestirse no sabía a dónde dirigirse, se le ocurrió aventurarse al Gran Salón, por la hora, todos deberían estar almorzando en ese lugar.  
  
Al abrir la puertas del Gran Salón todos se quedaron en silencio, en la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall se pararon, ahí en las puertas estaba Harry con su uniforme de oficial de ejercito, parado con la mirada fija al centro, sin mirar hacia los lados, como le enseñaron. Se veía realmente bien, Snape iba a ir a su encuentro cuando Dumbledore lo detuvo.  
  
Harry comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia la mesa de los profesores, cada paso le costaba más, en un momento giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ahí estaban sus amigos, Hermione, hermosa como siempre y Ron, al lado de Hermione con una mano en la cintura???? eso significa lo que creo pensó Harry.  
  
Al llegar al frente de la mesa de los profesores Harry dijo.  
  
-. Abuelo es hora de que me retire, gracias por su hospitalidad y por sanarme. Debo volver a mi cuartel, tengo que cumplir una misión-. Le dijo Harry, se estaba por retirar cuando una mano lo detuvo.  
  
-. Pott.....por que no se queda a comer con nosotros, le hace falta -. Le dijo Snape, casi comete el error de decir su apellido frente a todos.  
  
-. Gracias Severus, acepto su invitación-. Le dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento se le ocurrió a Dumbledore probar el ingenio de su nieto, jugarle una broma y probar su aplomo y sangre fría.  
  
-. Bien entonces nieto, siéntate en......... la mesa de Gryffindor-. Dijo Dumbledore, se reía en su interior mientras veía como Harry se ponía blanco y dudaba un poco, Snape y McGongall miraban con asombro a Dumbledore, pero después de que él los mirara se dieron cuenta de lo que intentaba Dumbledore.  
  
Al ver que Harry no se movía la profesora McGonagall lo guío hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-. Sígame señor..... como me dijo que se llamaba -. Le pregunto divertida la profesora McGonagall  
  
-. No te preocupes Minerva después será mi turno -. Le dijo entre dientes Harry. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, McGonagall pidió espacio para Harry, para diversión aún mas de Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, se sentó en frente a Ron y Hermione, esto lo puso muy nervioso.  
  
-. Yyyyy..... como te llamas -. Le pregunto Ron. No recibió repuesta alguna. Le toco el turno a Ginny.  
  
-. Como se llama???-. le pregunto Ginny, igual acción no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Hermione se fijo mucho mas en el joven oficial, su uniforme se sorprendió al ver un parche del GTM.  
  
-. Heee...veo que perteneces al GTM -. Le dijo Hermione...Harry automáticamente escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando.  
  
-. Lo siento, tengo ordenes que cumplir -. Les dijo Harry, se estaba parando cuando Hermione le hice una última pregunta.  
  
-. Cual es su nombre? -.  
  
-. James Evans...y el suyo es Hermione Granger la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y mejor amiga de Harry Potter -. Le dijo Harry con una voz más marcial de lo normal..... Hermione quedó confundida al ver cómo ese soldado sabía de ella y su amistad con Harry.  
  
Al llegar a la puertas del gran salón, Harry se recargo en una de las puerta y descanso, por suerte no lo descubrieron y la verdad es que no mucho podrían haberlo reconocido, sus ojos seguían verdes, pero su pelo estaba peinado con algo que se llama en el mundo muggle llamado "gel", su cicatriz se la oculto con magia al entrar al GTM no quería ser centro de atención en ningún otro lado. Su cuerpo estaba mucho mas desarrollado, era bastante alto, y paso sobre todo desapercivido frente a sus antiguos compañeros.  
  
AidaTsukino: Gracias Aida por ser mi Beta, eres lo mejor, ademas tu desinteres es..... bonito, espero podamos escribir alguno juntos, espero tus ideas para saber como uedo seguir ya que tengo algunas para la historia pero todas son binvenidas.  
  
GaRrY: Gracias Por tu apoyo, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.  
  
Mueca Brava 1: Tienes razón me base un poco en la serie y por tratar de salir de lo normal, espero me puedas dar algunas ideas, ya que tengo claro como va el FF pero me voy quedando en blanco y la idea es que sea un buen FF.  
  
Mirug: Claro gracias a la ayuda de Aida que es mi Beta, ire avanzando mucho mas rápido.  
  
Nelly Esp: como te pudiste dar cuenta Harry no siguió mucho su intuicion esperemos lo siga proxima vez.  
  
Ivy Potter Black: Como veo en ti Ivy tengo una buena seguidora, espero tengas alguna idea, ahora en el capitulo 4 se vio un poco mas de historia, los que sigue seran algo lentos, tengo que relatar bien la trama, espero tus sugerencias.  
  
Iory Sotome: Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que esperes el próximo cap. Como ves ya esta el cuarto y espero pronto el quinto, es mas ya lo tengo empezado.  
  
Gracias a todos y todas por su Review, los responderes todos en los capitulos, recuerden que todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, excepto los mios y algunos hechizos. 


	5. Se Descubren Los Secretos

Capitulo 5: "Se Descubren los Secretos".  
  
Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta del gran salón, temblaba por completo, en ese momento van saliendo Dumbledore y Snape, preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Harry, al salir del gran comedor rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, una voz los saco de su preocupación.  
  
-. Como se te ocurre abuelo hacer algo así, acaso no crees que me podrían haber descubierto!!!!! -. Le gritó Harry.  
  
-. Si lo sé Harry, peró solo te quería jugar una broma, adémas de que salistes airoso de todo o no??? -. Le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-. Si peró ese no es el caso -. Dijo Harry bajando la mirada.  
  
-. Entonces cual es el caso Harry -. Le preguntó Snape.  
  
-. Severus....estaban bajo mis ordenes, y...y....murieron por seguir mis ordenes..... no supe interpretar las señales, confiaban en mi y los lleve a la muerte -. Les dijo Harry mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.  
  
-. No Harry, ustedes sabía muy bien a lo que hiban y cuales eran sus obligaciones, no te pongas así recuerda el juramento que hicieron cuando se graduaron -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Si abuelo "Dar la vida por mi compañero, país, familia, o Dios si así fuese necesario, no dejar que una misión no se cumpla aunque ello me conlleve a sacrificar mi vida por otros"-. Recitó Harry mientras recapacitaba en cada palabra.  
  
-. Así es Harry, ustedes juraron eso, y lo cumplieron hasta el final, lo que debes hacer, es ir y depedirte de ellos como se lo merecen, como buenos soldados y compañoros -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
-. Si creo que tienen razón, pero desde ahora mi objetivo séra Voldemort, nadie mas que él -. Dijo decidido Harry.  
  
Los adultos le hibán a revatir lo ultimo pero mejor decidieron decistir, sabían que Harry tenía muchas razones por la cual hacerlo.  
  
-. Bueno Harry, mañana séran los funerales de tus compañeros, lo mejor es que descances y te prepares, de seguro que mañana te dirán que debes hacer -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Si abuelo, pero me gustaria saber si puedo ir al campo de Quidditch, según se nadie lo ocupa hoy y me gustaria pasear un momento -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Claro que si Harry, pero ten cuidado, aún no se debe saber de tu regreso- . Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se acerco y lo abrazo cariñosamante, nuevamente le hizo sentir a Albus la necesidad de tener a alguien quien lo quisiera, le hizo notar ese cariño que harry necesitaba dar y recibir, lo apreto fuerte contra si mismo, realmente Harry lo necesitaba, sollozaba sobre el pecho de su abuelo.  
  
Tras ellos tres alumnos y tres profesores le miraban conmovidos por la escena, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dirigian a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando vieron la escena, McGonagall, Snape y Lupin, se dirigíana hacia sus despachos, todos miraban enternecidos la escena.  
  
Hermione alcanzo a captar unas palabras de Dumbledore con el desconocido. -. Abuelo nos vemo en un rato mas -. Le dijo el desconocido a Dumblendore mientras este asentía con la cabeza.  
  
Eso dejo a Hermione muy intrigada, su necesidad de saber mas le gano y se dirigió a la biblioteca, lo que no hizo fue que el profesor Dumblendore se fijó en ella y murmuro.  
  
-. Tranquila Hermione, tu sabras la verdad mas pronto de lo que te imaginas -. Giro y tomo rumbo a su despacho, tenía cosas que hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry llegó al campo de quidditch y se sentó en una de las primeras gradas, se quedo mirando los aros y las banderas de las cuatro casas, cerró sus ojos y se imagino los partidos de quidditch que había disputado en ese lugar, las veces que salía por las tardes a volar para relajarse, le fascinaba volar, pero hace ya 7 meses que no lo hacía.  
  
Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio aparecer a Hermione caminando por uno de los pasillos, el la veía a ella caminar por uno de los pasillo con paso muy apurado, mas de lo normal, se fijo que atras de ella aparecio un joven rubio con el cabello peinado muy pulcramente que seguía tan apurado el camino que seguia Hermione.  
  
El joven se esforzo un poco mas y tomo a la joven castaña por uno de sus hombros y la giro, Harry se comenzó a acercar lentamente, no sabía por que pero eso no le olia a buenos fines, cuando estuvo mas cerca sin ser visto, se asombro a ver Malfoy sujetando a Hermione por los codos, le apretaba los brazos por los gestos de dolor que hacia Hermione, en un momento penso en intervenir pero después lo pensó mejor y espero a ver que pasaba.  
  
En ese momento Malfoy beso a Hermione a la fuerza, esta se safó como pudo y le pegó una cachetada a Malfoy con toda su alma, fue tal impacto que la cara de Malfoy se giro en 90º grados, Hermione salió corriendo de ahy, pero malfoy fue mucho más rápido y la tomo de la cintura, lanzandola en contra del muro opuesto, haciendo que la espalda de Hermione sonara de muy fea manera y esta soltara un quejido, Malfoy se abalanzó sobre ella y le comenzo a besar el cuello.  
  
Hermione le suplicaba que la soltase, pero Malfoy seguía con lo suyo, cada vez bajaba mas despacio por el cuello de Hermione, Harry ya no pudo mas cuando escucho lo que Malfoy decía.  
  
-. Bueno sangre sucia, ahora seras mía, antes tenias a san Potter para que te defendiece, pero el desapareció, luego esta ese noviesucho tuyo, Weasly el pobretón que no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero ahora, ahora estas solá y serás mía te guste o no, ya nadie te podra ayudar -. Le decia Malfoy mientras le arrancaba la tunica de un zopetón.  
  
Hermione solo pedia ayuda mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, Harry se movio de tal manera que si salía salía justo por el lado derecho de Malfoy, busco su arma pero no la encontro y se dio cuenta que estaba con el uniforne de salida. Solo tenia su sable y su varita, opto por la segunda.  
  
Cuando Malfoy comenzaba a recorrer las piernas de Hermione, Harry salío de donde estaba, sin avisar a nadie apunto a Malfoy con su varita.  
  
-. Voltius -. Dijo Harry, inmediatamente un rayo de color blanco salío en direccion a Malfoy a quien le pegó en un costado, en sus costillas, inmediatamente cayo al suelo por causa de una descarga electrica.  
  
Se levanto un poco aturdido, pero con la varita en alto, miro quien había sido su agresor, miraba con su mirada fría con ánimo de darle su merecido a quien se habia atrevido a realizar aquel ataque, cuando estaba en eso se fijo en un joven mas o menos de su edad, con un uniforme militar, y con una varita en alto...una varita????.  
  
-. Como te atreves, acaso no sabes que a tus superiores no se les toca -. Le dijo Malfoy.  
  
-. Que yo sepa, no eres un oficial de ejercito, ademas de que ningún mortifago se ha unido aún a las filas del ejercito -. Le dijo ironicamente Harry.  
  
-. Que dijistes...mortifágo?? donde??? -. Dijo Draco haciendose el desentendido.  
  
-. No me trates de engañar Malfoy, te conosco desde hace 5 años y aún tratas de hacerme tonto, no lo creo, deja a Hermione en paz o te las veras con migo, y no creo que te guste mucho la páliza, sino preguntale a Bellatrix, tu tía -. Le dijo Harry con furía.  
  
-.yo...yo..y....yo, no se nada pero ten cudiado con lo que dices, te pude pasar un accidente muy grave "soldadito" -. Le dijo con sorna Malfoy  
  
Harry fue mas rápido -. Petrificus Totalus -. Grito Harry, inmediatamente Malfoy quedo paralizado, Harry se acerco a el y antes de decirle nada le dijo.  
  
-. Insonorus -. Inmediatamente Hermione dejo de escuchar lo que decia Harry, esta habia insonorizado todo el lugar, estaba en una burbuja con Malfoy.  
  
-. Malfoy este es un mensaje para Voldemort, dile que su nemecis volvio de las cenizas para cobrarle todo, dile que vengare la muerte de los Potter y de Sirius Black, mis padres y mi padrino correspondientemente, dile que le cobrare la muerte de Diggory, la muerte de mis tios los Dursley y la muerte de los hombres de mi batallón, se lo diras por que de otra manera moriras en 10 días y solo a el se lo diras, de otra manera caeras fulminado por mi hechizo -. Le dij Harry.  
  
Malfoy solo movia los ojos desesperadamente.  
  
-. Si Malfoy, soy Potter, el ultimo que queda, el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y oficial del GTM, dale este mensaje a tu señor -. Le dijo Harry a Malfoy. Levanto su varita y dijo  
  
-. Mensaje provite Voldemort, mensajero morten en 10 día si no ocurre -. Dijo Harry, inmediatamente salió un rayo negro que le pego a Malfoy pero no le causa nada.  
  
-. Ha por cierto si le dices de esto a alguien moriras, asi mismo si escribes una carta-. Le dijo Harry.  
  
Luego de eso movio su varita y desaparecio la burbuja, dijo -. Sonorus-. Y volvio el sonido ambiente y apunto a Malfoy y dijo -. Finite Incantatem ., Malfoy se pudo mover.  
  
-. Dale mi mensaje a tu señor y dile que se prepare -. Dijo Harry, luego tomo a Hermione en brazos y se dirigió hacia la enfermeria, dejando a un Malfoy totalmente aterrado y paralizado.  
  
No dijo nada en el camino, Hermione solo se dejaba llevar, esa sensacion, ese olor, no lo sentía desde que Harry había desaparecido. Al llegar a la enfermería Harry la dejo sobre una camilla, inmediatamente aparecio la Sra. Pomfrey quien hiba a comenzar a regañar a Harry cuando se dio cuenta que estaba Hermione sobre la camilla.  
  
-. Srta. Granger que le pasó -. Le pregunto la sra. Pomfrey mientras la revisaba...Hermione no contesto, Harry se dio cuenta de lo dificil de la explicacion y le dijo a la sra. Pomfrey.  
  
-. Se calló cuando hiba con una pila de libros y no se dio cuenta por donde hiba, yo en ese momento pasaba por ahy y como vi que se tomaba los codos supuse que podría ser algo grave a si que la traje inmediatamente -. Le dijo Harry convencido de sus palabras.  
  
-. Gracias joven, por cierto su abuelo le estaba buscando -. Dijo la sra. Pomfrey.  
  
-. Gracias enfermera, vere que quieres ese viejo molesto antes que me de un sermón -. Dijo Harry arrancando una mirada desaprobatoria de la sra. Pomfrey.  
  
-. No creo que sea necesario, ese viejo molestoso ya te encontro -. Dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas, Harry se giro y vio a Dumbledore con una cara seria que no admitia reproches, Harry bajo la vista y solo dijo.  
  
-. Lo siento abuelo....yo...yo...yo no queria...tu sabes-. Trataba de excusarse Harry, pero unas risas lo hicieron salir de su disculpa, frente a el Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin y el sr. Weasly se reian, sin contar que atras de el la señora Pomfrey y Hermione tambien por la embarazosa situación que le hizo pasar su abuelo.  
  
-. Ya veo por que mi padre y mi padrino hacian tantas bromas -. Dijo Harry con un fingido enojo.  
  
-. Eramos los mejores eso si -. Dijo Lupin quien no dejaba de reir.  
  
Al escuchar eso todos se pusieron blancos, estaba Hermione hay quien escucho todo y oculto un grito de sorpresa.  
  
-. Profesor Dumbledore....el...el.....es Harry -. Pregunto Hermione mirando alternadamente al profesor y a Harry.  
  
-. Señorita Granger no se confunda -. Dijo Snape saliendo del sopor -. El es James Evans, como usted leyó en aquel libro en la bilioteca -. Le dijo Snape, mientras todos la miraban con un dejo de miedo -. El señor Evans es nieto del profesor Dumblendore y mi Ahijado -. Dijo Snape, dejando mudos a todos los presentes excepto a Dumbledore y a Lupin.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, Snape era su padrino ahora y por que no Lupin o alguna otra persona. Pero al ver la cara sonriente de su abuelo pensó que todo era una broma.  
  
-. Srta. Granger ademas mi ahijado no le debe explicaciones a usted, ademas por que esta usted aqui -. Le dijo la profesora McGonagall, sorprendiendo a un mas a los presentes. Hermione no respondío parte por la sorpresa de concer le ahijado en común de los dos profesores mas rivales de hogwarts, tan opuestos y con un ahijado en común pobre del chico, adémas de que no queria contar de nuevo la asquerosa experiencia con Malfoy.  
  
-. Madrina, padrino, abuelo, yo se los dire, esto les concierne a los tres ademas de amí-. Les dijo Harry. Los tres aludidos lo miraron sorprendidos, que tiene que ver Harry en que Hermione este en la enfermería??? pensaban los dos profesores y el director  
  
-. Les explico-. Dijo Harry ante la mirada de pregunta de los adultos y la mirada baja de Hermione.... luego de unos minutos Harry había relatado todo cual habia pasado, sin omitir detalle, los profesores estaban asombrados, todos miraron a Hermione que seguia con la cabeza gacha y unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, la prof. McGonagall se acercó a Hermione y la rodeo con sus brazo, mientras que Snape se acercaba junto Lupin par conversar con Minerva, Albus estaba con Harry un poco mas lejos hablando.  
  
-. Abuelo, Malfoy ya lo sabe todo, sabe que estoy vivo, le mande un mensaje a Voldemort con el -. Le dijo Harry a Dumblendore.  
  
-. Pero Harry, por que???, sabes lo que eso significa, es mas de seguro que Malfoy le contara todo a todos y muy pronto tendras que volver a esonderte -. Le dijo muy serio Dumbledore.  
  
-. No abuelo, lo hechise y le adverti -. Le dijo Harry y pasó a relatarle todo el resto.  
  
-. Ok Harry, espero estes seguro de lo que haces, ademas sabes que te apoyo, pero cuando vayas hacer algo, trata de avisarme antes, para poder pensar en soluciones o proteccion -. Le dijo Dumbledore mas calmado.  
  
-. Tranquilo abuelo, no seas un viejo sobre protector -. Dijo riendo Harry ante la cara que ponía Dumbledore -. Recuerda que tu me mandaste al GTM, aprendi muchas cosas hay abuelo, ya no soy un niño -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Lo sé Harry, lo sé, y es lo que mas me dule, que tengas que afrontar todo esto sin poder disfrutar de tu edad, tener que esconderte y exigirte mas que al resto -. Le dijo Albus.  
  
-. Hey..abuelo... tranquilo, es mi destino, lo aprendi aceptar, es como es, ademas estoy feliz sabiendo que te tengo aun con migo, me gustaria que mi padrino y mis padres estuvieses aqui pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida o si -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Te equivocas Harry, te equivocas, pero toma -. Le dijo mientras le pasaba un sobre con el sello del ejercito -. Te lo manda O'conor, me dijo que es de suma importancia, algo de prioridad uno, despues de eso te digo sobre "TUS" padrinos-. Le dijo Dumbledore dando la vuelta rápido y llendo hacia donde estaban todos, dejando a Harry asombrado pero quien se puso a leer atentamente el sobre.  
  
Al llegar en donde estaban los profesores, Snape y McGonagalla se acercaron a el para hablar.  
  
-. Le dijiste la verdad Albus -. Le pregunto McGonagall  
  
-. No Minerva aún no, mejor que lea esa carta que le llegó antes, parece mas importante, en todo caso hablaremos luego los tres con el, ya lo deje con la duda -. Dijo Dumbledore sacando la lengua como un niño chico.  
  
-. Bueno Albus como quieras -. Dijo Snape, (no se sorprenda mas que mal es el padrino de Harry o no???) -. Ahora el caso de Granger, es segunda vez que pasa esto Albus, antes fue con Cho Chang a quien Malfoy si ultrajo, no le creimos y aqui esta la consecuencia, no lo podemos tolerar -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
-. Lo se Severus, pero por la cara que tiene Harry, creo que tiene varias noticias, así que demos una detención al señor Malfoy, dejemos a Harry divertirse -. Dijo Dumbledore con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos, y tenía razón, Harry en ese momento tomaba conocimiento de sus nuevas ordenes y noticias.  
  
La carta que estaba leyendo, eran ordenes y felicitaciones del estado mayor del ejército, la otra eran felicitaciones del primer ministro T. Blair.  
  
Subteniente Harry J. Potter Evans. GTM Presente:  
Estimado sr. Potter, le agradezco inmesamente el rescate de David mi sobrino, no sabe lo feliz y agradecido que dejo a mi hermana y a mi con usted, lamentó saber la noticia de la muerte de la totalidad de su equipo, pero quiero que sepa que murieron como heroes y como heroes serán recordados. Aprovecho de informale que he apoyado la peticion de su comandante, el mayor O'conor, de ascenderlo al grado de capitán, felicitaciones, lo tiene muy merecido.  
  
Atentamente, Tonny Blair Primer Ministro.  
  
Esta carta tomo en sorpresa a Harry, no sabía lo de su promoción, la otra carta era de Oconor.  
  
Subteniente Harry J. Potter E. GTM Presente:  
Estimado Subteniente me complace informarle que con fecha de ayer, luego de una exahustiva investigacion por parte de efectivos del GTM y del apoyo de la totalidad del alto mando del ejército y el apoyo del sr. Primer Ministro, se le asciende al grado de Capitán de ejercito, en horabuena sr. Potter... aprovecho de informarle que los fuenerales de sus hombres sera llevado a cabo hoy a las milsetecientas horas (17:00) su presentacion es imperiosa y obligatoria, puede invitar a 6 personas cercanas a usted.  
  
Le saluda Atententamente,  
  
William O'conor Mayor de ejército Comandante regimiento GTM.  
  
Esta noticia a Harry no lo tomo tan de sorpresa, ya lo decía la carta del primer ministro, debía recordar que el ahora era un efectivo del ejército y aunque quisiece quedarse en Hogwarts debía obedecer, dentro de todo eso se le enseño.  
  
Se acercó a Dumbledore a quien le extendío las cartas, mientras el leía Harry miraba atentamente a Snape y McGonagall, ellos se dierón cuenta y dejaron a Lupin junto a Hermione, ellos debían conversar y ahora, Dumbledore quien se dio cuenta de la situación se unío a su nieto y alos dos padrinos.  
  
-. Creo que es hora de saber un la verdad -. Dijo Harry, visiblemente serio.  
  
-. Si Harry, ya es hora, por lo mismo debesmo hablar-. Le dijo Dumbledore -. Tus padres por precaución nombraron a Snape tu padrino en segunda instancia en su testamento, al igual de que Sirius lo reafirmo en el de el, precaviendo que algo como lo que paso a Sirius pudiese pasar -. Le dijo Dumbledore -. Minerva fue nombrada como tu madrina por petición de tu madre.  
  
-. Por que no me lo dijero cuando conocí a Sirius??? -. Pregunto un poco mas calmado Harry, mas que mal, era la voluntad de sus padres, a quien el respetaba y amaba profundamente.  
  
-. Como crees que te hubieses comportado si supieses que tu madrina era tu jefa de casa y profesora de transformaciones???? -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Si pero por que no me lo dijeron antes, cuando parti al GTM, en ves de enterarme de esta manera????-. volvío a preguntar Harry.  
  
-. Por miedo -. Dijo Minerva.  
  
-. No se -. Dijo Snape  
  
-. Yo tampoco-. Cerro Dumbledore.  
  
Harry los miro atentamete durante algunos minutos, luego giro sobre su pierna derecha y se dirigió a la puerta dejando muy apenada a la profesora McGonagall, anonadado a Snape quien creia que Harry estaba cambiado pero no tanto y apesumbrado por la culpa a Dumbledore.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermeria, se detuvo unos minutos y antes de irse dijo.  
  
-. Abuelo, madrina, padrino, preparense a las cinco de la tarde deben acompañarme a una ceremonia, por cierto avicenle al señor ministro W y su señora -. Harry omitio decir sus apellidos por que estaba Hermione ahy -. Un puesto mas se los dejo a eleccion suya.  
  
Después de decir esto salió rumbo al comedor, tenia hambre, pero al contrario de estar enojado estaba muy alegre, tenia a tres personas por quien mas luchar, sabía que sus padres y su padrino Sirius no lo dejarón solo, hasta las ultimas pensaron en su seguridad, llegó al gran comedor se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en la orilla cercana a la mesa de los profesores, un poco mas tarde ingresaron los profesores McGonagall y Snape seguidos de Dumblendore, los dos primeros se comenzarón a acercar a Harry, este se paró, aprendió a encarar atodo el mundo. Cuando McGonagall llego junto a el lo abrazo con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas corrian por su rostro, los alumnos que estaban y que entraban en ese momento al gran comedor se quedaron mudos y parados de sorpresa, que la profesora McGonagall abrazara a ese joven, pero lo que mas los dejo pálidos fue cuando Snape abrazo a Harry, Snape demostrandosus sentimientos,....... nunca había pasado.  
  
Cuando los profesores se hubieron retirado a su mesa Harry se sentó a comer sin mirar a nadie en completo silencio, aunque el comía todos estaban a tentos a sus movimientos y lo miraban como si se tratara de un dios. Harry cuando termino se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-. Abuelo, neva (sobrenombre que le puso Harry a McGonagall por Minerva) Severus, recuerden que debemos estar a las cinco en punto en la base del GTM -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Si James, ya nos dijiste, no te preocupes hay estaremos -. Le dijo cariñosamente McGonagall.  
  
-. Neva, no me digas James, dime Harry -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Bueno, pero ya sabras cuando me enfade Harry James Potter Evans -. Le dijo graciosamente McGonagall mientras Harry ponia cara de fastidio.  
  
En ese momento por las puertas del comedor entro el señor y la señora Weasly quien al verlo corrió a abrazarlo. Este gesto dejó boquiabierto a Ginny, Ron y Hermione quienes venían la enfermería por que pasaron a recoger a Hermione, no podían creer que su madre abrazara a ese joven extraño con tanta efucion y cariño.  
  
Harry le dijo unas palabras al oido y la señora Weasly lo solto, para no levantar mas confusión de lo que ya estaba.  
  
El señor Weasly se acerco a Harry para saludarlo pero Harry se hizo unos pasos mas atras, cosa que a todos extraño, en ese momento un fuerte saludo sono en el salón de Hogwart.  
  
-. Buenos días señor ministro!!!!!! -. Le dijo Harry mientras el señor Weasly se sorprendía al ver a Harry saludandolo de manera militar.  
  
-. Buenos días subteniente o deberia decir capitán -. Le dijo el sr. Weasly.  
  
-. Señor aún no me entregan mis grados aunque ya supe de mi ascenso, por el momento subteniente, señor -. Dijo Harry mientras se mantenia marcial y cuadrado.  
  
-. Descanse subteniente -. Le dijo el sr. Weasly.  
  
-. Señor, gracias, señor -. Le dijo Harry mientras se relajaba.  
  
Se acerco junto a los señores Weasly a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore la alargo un poco mas para colocar tres puesto mas, Harry se sento juntó a la señora Weasly quien no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, mientras el señor Weasly saludaba a todos los profesores.  
  
-. Tranquila señora Weasly, deme unos minutos-. Le dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita y se apuntaba a ambos.  
  
-. Burbujus protego, insonorus -. Dijo Harry, al momento, una burbuja los cubrio a ambos y dejo de entrar sonido a la burbuja, igual mente nadie los podia escuchar solo los veia conversar.  
  
-. Como has estado cariño??, has pasado inadvertido, supe de tu altercado con Malfoy, como esta Hermione??, supieste lo de Minerva y Severus??, como lo tomaste??, sabes que debes aceptarlo cierto?? -. Preguntaba la señora Weasly tan ràpido que mareaba a Harry.  
  
-. Sra. Weasly por favor tranquila -. Le dijo Harry, cuando vio que esta se calmo siguio hablando -. Esto bien, muy bien, he tenido muchas alegrias en estos días, si he tratado de pasar inadvertido pero usted sabe como es Hermione, mas algunos herrores de algunos de los profesores le han dando fundadas sospechas, creo que pronto se entera pero no es tan terrible.  
  
-. Respecto a Malfoy, si lo tuve pero ya los arregle no se preocupe, si supe lo de neva y severus -. Dijo Harry, la señora Weasly se alegro al saber que Harry lo havia tomado bien.  
  
Luego de eso conversaron un rato mas hasta que Dumbledore se paró para dar un aviso, en ese momento Harry saco los hechizos que se habia auto lanzado.  
  
-. Alumnos, algunos profesores y yo nos debemos ausentar por algunas horas, volveremos después de la cena, el profesor Lupin se queda a cargo de todo, tienen el resto del día libre -. Dijo Dumbledore, luego de decir esto todo el colegio estallo en vitores.  
  
-. Abuelo, quien es la otra persona invitada -. Le pregunto Harry a Dumbledore.  
  
-. No seas curioso James, espera a llegar a la ceremonia -. Le dijo su madrina.  
  
-. Neva ya te dije sobre como llamarme-. Le dijo Harry.  
  
En un momento de descuido Harry se acerco a ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, la profesora McGonagall estalló en carcajadas ante el asombro de todo el mundo, Harry continuaba con su broma, claro que a el tambien le llegaron algunas cosquillas. Lupin los miraba feliz, por fin el hijo de su mejor amigo estaba feliz,a hace mucho que no lo veía así.  
  
-.Vamos Minerva, Jamsie, deja a tu madrina, debemos partir luego y tu no te debes demorar -. Le djo Albus a ambos.  
  
-. Agua fiestas que te pones abuelo-. Le dijo Harry.  
  
Salió en direccion a la enfermería a los minutos volvió con su sable, los guantes blancos y una capa lo que le hacia verse mas apuesto cosas que saco suspiros de casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, cosa que enojo a Hermione quien no supo por que. -. Bien-. Dijo Albus-. Yo, Severus, el señor ministro, su esposa y tú no hiremos juntos -. Le dijo Albus a Harry -. Minerva y la otra invitada llegaran en un momento después-. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Osea es mujer-. Susurró para si mismo Harry.  
  
-. Pasa algo-. Le pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
-. No nada abuelo, nada solo pienso en lo que debo decir -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Ok-. Se giro donde estaba el sr. Weasly y le dijo en un susurro -. Le avisaste a quien te pedi Artur-. Le pregunto Albus.  
  
-. Si Albus, pero estas seguro de que es una buena idea??.  
  
-. Si Artur, el ya esta listo, se a hecho muy poderoso, su magia la siento en todo momento, en todo Hogwarts se puede sentir, eso solo significa algo -. Dijo Dimbledore.  
  
-. Esta listo para con todos sus poderes -. Termino de decir Snape quien seguia la conversacion en silencio.  
  
Los otros dos asintieron.  
  
-. Ok toquemos este traslador que nos llevara a las coordenadas de la base del GTM -. Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Al momento todos desaparecieron para aparecer en las puertas de la base militar, cuatro soldados se acercaron con las armas en alto, uno de ellos se acerco, Harry le miro los grados y supo que era un cabo.  
  
-. Alto, identifiquesem estan en zona militar, recinto prihibido-. Les dijo el cabo.  
  
-. Subteniente Harry Potter, vengo a la ceremonia funebre, ellos son mis acompañantes -. Le dijo Harry al cabo.  
  
-. Atención, firme, oficial en base -. Grito el cabo, al momento todos estaban saludando a Harry.  
  
-. En descanso -. Les dijo Harry.  
  
-. Mi subteniente -. Le dijo el cabo para llamar la antencion de Harry, quien se la puso inmediatamente -. Por favor sigame usted debe estar en otra parte de la ceremonia, sus acompañantes seran guiados a sus lugares -. Le dijo el cabo.  
  
-. Ok no hay problema -. Le djo Harry se giroa hacia sus acompañantes.  
  
-. Abuelo sigan al soldado, el los acompañara a sus lugares, debo tomar mi puesto -. Dicho esto salio tras el cabo, se subió a un jeep militar, vio a su abuelo y compañia hacer lo mismo en otro jeep, partió el jeep donde estaba el seguido por el otro, pero al llegar cerca de donde se había hecho la ceremonia de graduación 7 meses atras, el jeep de Dumblendore y compañia tomo hacia atras del palco mientras que el de Harry siguo hasta donde comenzaba la pista donde tiempo atras ellos habían desfilado.  
  
El jeep se detuvo y el cabo se bajo, imitandolo Harry.  
  
-. Mi subteniente, debemos esperar a unas personas antes-. Le dijo el cabo, Harry solo asintió.  
  
-. Atención, oficial al frente -. Dijo una voz que Harry conocía pero que no escucha hace mucho, se giro y vio para sorpresa suya a Payne seguido de unos 25 cadetes, todos firmes y saludandolo a él.  
  
Payne se acerco uno pasos y dijo -. Buenos días mi subteniente, sargento instructor W. Payne se presenta con la escudra de cadetes Wolf, señor -. Le dijo Payne mientras sonreia al decir lo ultimo.  
  
-. Buenos días sargento, descanse -. Le dijo Harry con la voz apretada.  
  
-. Señor pido permiso para hablar con usted franco señor -. Le dijo Payne.  
  
-. Adelante sargento -. Le dijo Harry quien avanzó unos metros hacia adelante.  
  
-. Veo sr. Potter que lo volví a ver, lamento mucho lo que paso con sus hombres, eran todos muy buenos, murieron como heroes y seran recordado como eso, se les dedico una gran placa recordatoria en el casino y en la barraca que ustedes ocuparon -. Le dijo Payne.  
  
-. Gracias sargento, yo tambien los extrañare, murieron como heroes y valientes soldados, como usted nos eseño -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Lo se sr. Potter lo se, por lo mismo este nuevo grupo en honor a ustedes por hoy quieren ser comandados por ti -. Le dijo Payne.  
  
-. Claro que si sargento, por mis hombre que estan en las mejores manos ahora, me enorgulleceria ser su comandante de escuadra por hoy -.le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento llego el mayor O'conor junto a todo el alto mando el ejercito y el primer ministro, todos saludaron a Harry y se dirigieron luego de las explicaciones a Harry hacía el palco ceremonial.  
  
Harry se puso al frente de la compañia, se arreglo el uniforme.  
  
Mientras tanto en el palco se sentaba la profesora McGonagall y una joven de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos miel. -. Profesora que hacemos aquí, en la base del GTM-. Pregunto Hermione.  
  
-. Veo Hermione que eres observadora.... no te preocupes no te dejare en mano de ellos -. Le dijo la profesora, esto hizo que Hermione se relajara, ademas estaba con Dumblendore, los señores Weasly, Snape y McGonagall.  
  
-. Hermione, estamos en una ceremonia muy importante, solo pon atención, después te aclaro cualquier duda -. Le dijo McGonagall a Hermione antes que esta preguntara algo.  
  
-. Compañia. Atencion, paso regular, de frenta ya-. Dijo Harry, inmediatamente todos los cadetes lo siguieron. Cuando comenzarón a caminar una musica comenzó a sonar, todos los que estaban en el palco se pararon, frente a ellos estaban pasando los diferentes escuadrones, en medio de todo habían 6 ataudes con guardia de honor y las fotos de cada uno de los integrantes, muchas personas coompletamente de negro, los familiares de los caidos.  
  
-. En este momento hace su ingreso la escudra de cadetes "espiritu" quienes por hoy en modo de honor a los efectivos caidos en acto de deber seran la compañia "Wolf" al mando de la compañia se presanta el subteniente Harry James Potter Evans, quien anteriormente comando a los caidos-. Termino de decir la voz de locución.  
  
Cuando Hermione escucho esto casi se desmayó, no lo podía creer.  
  
-. Profesora yo.....-. Pero Hermione no pudo continuar.  
  
-. Srta. Grager ya le dije, después hablamos-. Le djo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Hermione tuvo que callarse, no le quedo otra, se calmo y puso mucha atención en lo que pasaba.  
  
-. Compañiaaaaaa...alto!!! -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Compañiaaaaa.... honores....a....a....lo...los c....ca.....cai....caidos -. Dijo Harry mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.  
  
Luego de que la compañia presentara sus saludos, se formaron en fila y una vez mas la voz sono por los parlantes.  
  
-. Así como entraron sonriedo triunfantes, salieron de igual manera, sabían a lo que hiban, sabian que si su vida debian de dar ellos la darian, siempre sonrientes y alegres fue esta escuadra, fueron los mejores hombres que me toco entrenar y estoy tranquilo al saber que ellos murieron haciendo lo que mejor sabian, luchar por la paz y dar su vida por que asi fue necesario, solo quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ellos y de su lider, el los guío y lucho codo a codo hasta que el ultimo cayo, su misión fue completada pero a un costo, perder a 6 excelentes oficiales, por ellos y por todos los caidos cumpliendo su deber....siempre los recodaremos -. Termino de decir el sargento Payne quien bajo secandose las lagrimas qu habian corrido por su cara.  
  
Le toco el turno a Harry, eran sus compañeros y debia despedirse de ellos, subio al estrado, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó.  
  
-. Cuando llegamos no nos conciamos, congeniamos al tiro, me dieron su apoyo y confianza y yo les di la mia a ellos, me dolio perderlos amigos, compañeros, subalternos, pero me quedo tranquilo, feliz y orgulloso, por que murieron como lo soñamos, en accion, cumpliendo nuestro deber, como nos enseñaron, siempre los recordaremos por ser los defenzores de la paz, los justicieros del bien, los guardianes de las esperanzas....nunca los olvidare..... vivir con honor, caer con gloria -. Fue lo ultimo que digo Harry..... no se logro controlar, se quebro, pero dignamente camino hasta ponerse al frente de los ataudes, frente al palco, se calmo y dio la ultima orden a la escuadra.  
  
-. Atención, presentar armas -. Inmediatamente la guardia de honor coloco las gorras de cada uno encima de cada feretro.  
  
-. Oficiales en presencia, saludar -. Dicho eso se cuadro y saludo al alto mando, mientras una bandera era sostenida al frente de cada feretro por dos soldados.  
  
-. Atención, ultima orden, dirigirse a la ultima morada.......nunca los olvidaremos....vivir con honor, caer con gloria.... rompan filas-. Fue lo que dijo Harry antes de caer de rodillas..... rápidamente Payne corrio donde el y lo trato de ayudar pero Harry lo detuvo.  
  
Inmeidatamente el trompeta toco ultima marcha  
  
Tu tutu.....Tu tutu...tuuuuu tutu tuuuuuuutuuuuuuuuu -. Muchas lagrimas corrian por los rostros de todos.  
  
Harry se paro lentamente...miro al frente y dijo.  
  
-. Guardia de honor...atención .... cargar armas -. Sono un solo click.  
  
-. Apunten..... -. Todas las armas de la guardia de honor se dirigieron al cielo.  
  
-. Fuego -. Sono un trueno desde la boca de las armas.  
  
-. Fuego -. Sono nuevamente el trueno  
  
-. Fuego -. Sono por ultima vez el trueno.  
  
-. Guardia de honor....saludar ya -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Bajar armas ya -. Todas las armas volvieron a donde estaban.  
  
-. Damas y caballeros, se dirigira a ustedes el sr. Tonny Blair, primer ministro -. Dijo una voz por los parlantes.  
  
-. Damas y caballeros, oficiales, cadetes, soldados, es un honor para mi otorgarles el grado de teniente coronel a los subteniente de la escuadra "Wolf" caidos en acto de servicio, asi como otorgarles las medallas al merito, al honor y cruz azul a cada oficial de la escuadra, es tambien para un honor al subteniente Harry James Potter Evans al rango de Capitán y comandante de escuadra, otorgarle la cruz purpura a valor y coraje en campor de batalla -. Dijo el primer ministro..... todos se pararon aplaudiendo.  
  
-. Capitán Potter presentence en arsenal, capitán Potter presentense en arsenal, operativo 1, operativo 1 -. Dijo una voz.  
  
Harry tomo un jeep y salió rápidamente hacia el arsenal, seguido por varios jeeps mas, mientras tanto en la palco otra cosa ocurria.  
  
Jill-Picolo: Te puedo asegurar que eso no volvera a ocurrir, es mas si te fijas este FF lo actualizocasi cada dos dias, y las desiciones del heredero que tambien es de mi autoria, fue actualizado hace poco y espero poder terminarlo luego.  
  
Kat basted: Ya arregle ese problema, gracias por decirme, pues haora te fijaste en el 5 capitulo, es mucho mas largo casi 20 hojas espero les guste y seguimo con Aida adelante.  
  
GaRry : Gracias por tu apoyo, aqui esta el 5 cap.  
  
Aio de Potter: Gracias, me gusta que te gusta mi FF, pronto entramos a tierra derecha, ya se esta aclarando las cosas, por lo menos en esto eso empezó en conjunto con los dos proximos, seran un poco lentos en accion ya que todos sabra que.......haps eso deberan leerlo jijijijiiji.  
  
Lucía: que bueno que te guste mi FF, todos mis capitulos son de minimo 10 hojas de Word, lo actualizo a medida que estan listos los capitulos, asi que cada dos días lo hare, claro que jueves, viernes y sabado, escribo mas tengo mas tiempo, si me atrazo me disculpan pero estoy en los examenes de la universidad. Besos Claudio Potter.  
  
A mi querida Beta Aida, que se ofrecio a ayudarme con este FF, eres GRANDE AIDA, sin ti no podría avanzar tan rápido, aunque yo escribo ella corrije asi que por favor, cuando manden sus reviews piensen en mi amiga y beta AIDA ( no borres esto Aida.  
  
Besos a todas las hermosas brujitas y apreton de mano a todos los magos, pronto mas capitulos de su escritor Claudio Potter.  
  
No soy JK Rownling pero hago lo que puedo.  
  
Todos los personajes son de propiedad e JK Rownling.....este FF esta hecho sin fines de lucro y sin animos de ofender a nadie........... 


	6. Volviendo al Mundo

Capitulo 6: "Volviendo al mundo y encuentros con el pasado..."  
  
Mientras Harry se dirigía rápidamente hacia el polvorín con varios oficiales atrás del en el palco se vivías otra cosa.  
  
-. Profesor Dumbledore, necesito conversar con usted -. Le dijo Hermione muy seria cosa que impresiono mucho a Dumbledore.  
  
-. Ok Srta. Granger vayamos a...... -. Pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que una persona lo tomo desde la túnica cosa que lo detuvo unos momentos, se giro para ver quien había sido y se dio cuenta que era Artur Weasly quien estaba con una mujer que lo bombardeaba de preguntas.....era nada mas ni nada menos que....... Rita Skeeter.  
  
Albus sabía lo que significaba eso, Artur necesitaba ayuda, se giro hacia Hermione y le dijo  
  
-. Srta. Granger espéreme un momento, conversaremos todos mientras tomas un refresco, algo me dice que Harry volverá mas pronto de lo que creemos -. Le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione quien solo asintió.  
  
-. Artur, Rita -. Saludo Dumbledore -. Dime Artur que necesitas -. Le dijo Dumbledore al Ministro de Magia.  
  
-. Veras Albus, la señorita Skeeter quiere saber todo, él por que de la farsa y todo, le explique que por algunas razones de seguridad no todo se le puede contar -. Explico Artur.  
  
-. Eso es cierto señorita Skeeter, acompáñeme le puedo decir todo -. Dijo Albus mientras se dirigía a sentarse para explicarle todo a la periodista.  
  
Mientras tanto Snape, McGonagall y los Sres. Weasly trataban de calmar a Hermione.  
  
-. Como quieren que me calme, como quieren que me calme, si a la persona que mas quiero, que siempre he querido (no se daba cuenta de lo que decía) que pensé que estaba muerto y que me ilusione cuando leí sus iniciales en un libro, pero luego me convencí que no podía ser, aparece aquí y me encuentro que es un oficial de ejército...ustedes quieren que me calme-. Dijo Hermione bastante exaltada -. Mejor váyanse a la.... .  
  
-. Srta. Granger!!!! Termine la oración y será suspendida de Hogwarts por tiempo indefinido -. Le dijo McGonagall.  
  
-. Lo siento profesora, no fue mi intención -. Dijo la alumna apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
  
-. Se que no fue tu intención, pero comprende tanto a nosotros como a Jamsie no ha costado ocultar mucho esto -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
-. Jamsie???? -. Le dijeron los Sres. Weasly y Hermione, mirando a Snape con cara de explícate...  
  
-. Ha bueno lo que quiere decir Severus que a nuestro ahijado le carga que le digan el diminutivo de James, Jamsie, entonces cuando no esta o lo queremos fastidiar le decimos así -. Dijo alegre McGonagall.  
  
-. Profesora perdone la pregunta, pero como pasó todo esto -. Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Srta. Granger hay cosas que solo le puede responder James, otras cosas nosotros, solo le quiero decir algo, mantenga todo esto bajo secreto, el mundo mágico se va a enterar de la verdad mañana y en Hogwarts todos estarán exaltados, espero poder confiar en su discreción -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
-. Si profesor, no se preocupe-. Le dijo la alumna.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry llegaba al arsenal, entro rápidamente al edificio, en ese momento solo estaban los soldados de turno, un sargento cedió cuenta de la presencia del oficial.  
  
-. Atención.....ALTO!!!!!! oficial presente -. Ordeno el sargento.  
  
-. Capitán Harry J. Potter sé prensenta -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Capitán Potter menos mal, lo estamos siguiendo desde que salió de la platea. -. Le dijo el mayor O'conor.  
  
-. Lo siento mi mayor, pero un operativo no se puedo retrasar -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Tranquilo capitán -. Le dijo el primer ministro.  
  
-. Señor, como esta su sobrino señor -. Le dijo Harry cuadrándose.  
  
-. Bien capitán, muy bien, y todo gracias a usted, descanse, lo que tenemos que decirle es delicado -. Le dijo Blair.  
  
-.Potter, tiene una nueva misión, en esta estará de guardaespalda -. Dijo el mayor.  
  
-. Señor, gracias pero no, no soy guardaespalda, soy un operativo, lo mio es el campo no estar cuidando a alguien -.  
  
-. Capitán Potter, usted es el mejor hombre que hemos tenido, no hay otro como usted, esta misión es especial, porfavor, necesitamos de su ayuda -. dijo Blair.  
  
-. Pero señor, soy un operativo, soy un hombre de campo señor, si me quedo cuidando a alguien me oxidare, manden a los del MI-5, ellos son para eso no nosotros -.  
  
-. Potter es una orden, que no se le suban los humos, si no obedece la orden estara poniendo una soga en su cuello, no tendre miramientos en mandarlo a una corte marcial !!!!!! -. Le dijo enojado el Mayor O'conor.  
  
-. Señor, si señor-. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Capitán, estas son sus ordenes -. Le dijo el mayor entregandole un sobre grueso -. Dentro esta la historia familiar de su contacto, donde estudia, sus padres...todo, es imperioso que la protega, su padre es uno de los mejores cientificos que tiene el país y el ejercito y hemos recivido datos de amenaza en contra de ella -. Dijo el mayor.  
  
-. Señor. Entonces ahora sere una niñera, no lo creeria, pero bueno ordenes son ordenes-.  
  
-. Capitán cuando lea los datos se dara cuenta que no será tan niñera -. Dijo el mayor.  
  
-. Bueno señor.con que equipos contare para esta misión -.  
  
-. Capitán, el día de contacto con su objetivo comenzará a tener luz verde, todo aquel que sea de desconfianza o amenaze de algún modo la integridad fisica de su contacto será eliminado, debe protegerla al costo que sea -. Le dijo el mayor.  
  
-. Entendido señor -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Capitán tomese un descanso,dentro de tres semanas, le primer lunes debera hacer su contacto con la persona, cualquier cosas estaremos en contacto, por lo que se usted estara con su abuelo o no? -. Le djo el mayor.  
  
-. Si señor, estaré un tiempo con el, usted sabe mi situación y me he enterado de algunas cosas de mi vida que quiero asimilar y disfrutar un poco -. Le dijo Harry  
  
-. Bien capitán, entonces suerte y que dios le acompañe -. Le dijo el mayor.  
  
-. Si señor, dios y mis armas seran mis jueces y verdugos desde ahora -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Este comentario sorprendio a todos, sabian que Harry no descansaria en paz hasta no vencer a los mortifagos y a voldemort que para variar son los que amenzan a hora a muggles inocentes.  
  
Salió desde el arsenal en direccion a la que fue su barraca, al llegara ella se paro en frente y se fijo en la placa que estaba en la entrada.  
  
"En recuerdo de aquellos quienes dieron su vida por los ideales y compromisos que hicieron con este regimiento, gracias a ellos la paz del munod podra seguir un poco mas.....Gracias a todos los integrantes de la escuadra Wolf , quienes cayeron en servicio dando su vida hasta el maximo....  
  
Harry estaba emocionado, todo le recordaba a su equipo, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a sus hombres.... un poco mas abajo decia la frase con la cual se caracterizaron.  
  
"Vivir con honor, Caer con gloria"  
  
-. Siempre los recordare -. Susurro Harry mientras se cuadraba. Salió caminando hacia donde lo esperaban su abuelo, sus padrinos, Hermione y los señores Weasly, antes de llegar se puso unos lentes negros (onda matrix, eran del porte del ojo).  
  
Al llegar aún estaban los ataudes hay, habia gente alrededor de ellos, la guardia de honor seguía hay.  
  
-. Atención, oficial presente -. Dijo una voz, inmediatamente toda la guardia de honor se puso firme, esperando alguna instruccion de Harry.  
  
-. Sargento, firme y al frente, el resto descanse.  
  
-. A la orden mi capitán -. Dijo el sargento.  
  
-. Sargento, por favor, lleven los ataudes al cementerio, hay lo estarán esperando para enterrarlos -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. A la orden mi capitán -. Dijo el sargento dando media vuelta, mientras les daba las instrucciones a los soldados.  
  
Harry estaba tenso, no sabía por que, pero esta vez era una tención diferente, una tención por una persona, el no tenía idea que Hermione estaba hay, en ese momento vio correr a una mujes con una pluma y un pergamino, seguida por dos soldados y mas atrás por tres personas mas.  
  
-. HARRY!!!!!!! HARRY POTTER!!!!! -. Le gritaba la mujer, hasta que llegó serca no se dio cuenta de quien hera.  
  
-. Señorita alto ho disparo-. Dijo un soldado, Harry no se dio cuenta de la orde del soldado, Skeeter seguia corriendo hacia el, estab a menos de cinco metros cuando sono un !!TATA!! inmeidatamente todos se pararon, Harry instinstivamente se lanzó sobre Skeeter cubriendola con su cuerpo, al cabo de un minuto levanto la vista y vio al soldado con el arma apuntando al cielo y todos mirandolo a el. El soldado estab pálido.  
  
-. Esta bien Skeeter -. Pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Si...si..si....g...gra....gracias -. Musitó ella  
  
-. La próxima vez cuando escuche la orden de alto, se detiene, por lo menos agradezca que estaba cerda mio y el soldado no le disparo por temor a herirme, si no estaria muerta -. Le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba el soldado.  
  
-. Mi capitán...yo...no..-. trataba de disculparse el soldado.  
  
-. Tranquilo soldado, usted solo cumplió con su deber, pero la próxima vez no dude y dispare a las piernas es mas efectivo -. Le dijo Harry mientras le quitaba de las manos el fusil M-16.  
  
-. He abuelo a la cuenta de tres lanza unas tres monedas lo mas alto y lejos que puedas -. Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore que en ese momento llega llegaba corriendo.  
  
-. Cla.....cla...cla....ro -. Dijo el cansado.  
  
Harry tomo el rifle, se lo aculato, le quito el seguro lo acomodo.  
  
-. Tres!!!-. grito Harry.  
  
En ese momento tres monedas saliron rápidamente hacia arriba perdiendose de la vista de todos, Harry solo bajo un poco el arma e inmediatanemene sono !!!!! ta..tatata.tatatatatatattatatatatatatatatatata!!!! ¡click! Sono, Harry había descargado toda el arma, inmediatamente tres monedas cayeron al piso, Harry le devolvio su arama al soldado, se coloco los lentes y camino hasta sentarse en la primera grada.  
  
Dumbledore se acerco y tomo las monedas al mirarlo no lo pude creer. Harry habia llenado de hollos las monedas.  
  
Mintras estaba sentado en la grada con la cabeza gacha, sintió que alguien tenia la vista puesta en el, se paro y dijo.  
  
-. No mires de esa forma que es incomodo, si me quieres preguntar algo hazlo pero no mires de esa forma -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Claro...por que no me escribiste y no me dijistes quien eras cuando estabas en Hogwarts -. Le dijo la voz.  
  
Harry quedo pálido, esa voz era de....no, no podía ser, ella no sabía que el estaba hay, nadie lo sabía excepto Malfoy, pero el no diría nada. Se giro lentamente con la vista en el suelo, cuando termino de girar levanto la vista y se saco los lentes, no lo podía creer, frente a el estaba parada una joven con el pelo castaño liso, ojos color miel, unas lagrimas corrian por su hermoso rostro, lo que confirmo la sospechad e Harry fue ver que tenia la túnica de hogwarts con el Emblema de Gryffindor. Harry estaba mudo no sabia que decir, no sabía que hacer, solo se giro y dijo  
  
-. Lo siento pero no puedo estar a tu lado -. Dijo mientras salio caminando con el sobre en la mano rumbo a la salida, pasó de largo incluso el saludo de un pelotón que pasaba frente a el.  
  
La profesora McGongall se acerco a Hermione quien tenia la cabeza gacha y unas lagrimas corrian por su mejilla.  
  
-. No te preocupes Hermione, tiene miedo, miedo a que te pase algo, todos los que estan vinculados a el ha muerto -. Le dijo McGonagall.  
  
Mientras tanto Snaper salió tras Harry.  
  
-. Harry!!.  
  
-. Harryyyy!!!!!  
  
-. Harry James Poter Evans -. No habia caso no paraba.  
  
-. Capitán Harry James Potter Evans, Alto en este mismo momento -. Le grito Furioso Snape. Harry se detuvo en seco, eso le dio tiempo a Snape de llegar a su lado.  
  
-. Que te pasa Harry, por que te comportas así con Hermione, acaso no vistes como estaba -. Le recrimino Severus.  
  
-. Que quieres que haga Severus, que me acerque la salude y le diga "hola Hermione, tanto tiempo, sabes...Voldemort no me mató, me escondi y entre al ejército para esconderme de el y entrenarme, para empezar una nueva vida por que toda le gente que quiero y estimo y que esta a mi alrededor muere"...no Severus ya no puedo mas -. Le grito Harry a Snape mientas se abrazaba a el.  
  
Esto tomo de sorpresa a Snape, es verdad que se llevaban mucho mejor pero no pensó que Harry lo llegase a abrazar, Snape solo lo abrazo y apreto en su pecho, esa sensacion era nueva, se sentia como un padre.  
  
-. Severus tengo una nueva misión, tengo que proteger a alguien, en tres semanas mas tengo que hacer contacto con ella, solo te pido que le digas a mi abuelo que llegare en la noche a Hogwarts -. Le dijo Harry a Snape mientras abordaba un porche rojo y salía rápidamente de la base del GTM.  
  
-. Severus y Harry -. Le dijo una voz tras el.  
  
-. Se fue Minerva, dijo que llegaba en la noche a Hogwarts-. Dijo Snape mientras se giraba hacia el grupo que estaba a sus espaldas.  
  
-. Granger, trate de no incomodar a James, mientras mas lejos este de el, mejor, tanto por su seguridad como por la de el -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
-. No se preocupe profesor, no me acercare mas a el, para mi Harry Potter aún esta perdido -. Dijo Hermione con voz indiferente.  
  
Todos tomaron el traslador y desaparecieron de ese lugar para aparecerse en Hogwarts.  
  
La cena estaba en la mitad cuando Harry entraba al gran salón, todos lo miraron pero siguieron comiedno ya que sabian que era el nieto del director de Hogwarts y de dos de los mejores profesores de Hogwarts. Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de los profesores miro a Hermione quien lo miro pero luego beso sorpresivamente a Ron apasionadamente, cosa que le dolío a Harry, el sabía lo que sentía por ella.  
  
A Ron, quien el beso lo tomo sorpresivamente, quedo extasiado con la efusividad de su novia.  
  
-. Hermione y esto por que? -. Le pregunto el pelirrojo.  
  
-. A caso no puedo besar a mi novio? -. Le respondió la pelirroja con otra pregunta.., después de eso no se volvio hablar mas en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-. Abuelo, neva, Severus, profesores -. Saludo Harry mientras se paraba en frente a su abuelo.  
  
-. James quiero conversar con tigo, en mi despacho, despues de la cena, tu actitud de hoy, y no me vallas a responder con una evasiva por que debemos hablar -. Le dijo Dumbledore mientras le dejaba claro que no habia escusa alguna para no ir.  
  
-. Como quieras abuelo, como quieras -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. James, sientate a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor -. Le dijo Minerva.  
  
-. Madrina no hay otra mesa, por favor -. Le dijo Harry con uan cara que derritoi a todas las muchachas que lo estaban mirando.  
  
Todas cruzaban los dedos por tener a ese apuesto y joven oficial sentado en su mesa.  
  
-. Si Jamsie, sinetate en la mesa de Slitheryn -. Le dijo Snape.  
  
-. Gracias padrino -.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la mesa de sliteryn, cuando lo vieron llegar malfoy se corrio lo sufiente como para que 4 Harrys se sentaran ahy, se sirvio comida en un plato y comenzó a comer. En un momento Harry se paro apuntando a Pansy Parkinso a la cabeza con una flamante pistola bereta, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.  
  
-. La próxima vez parkinso, que te atrevas a poner tu pie o tocarme como lo acabas de hacer acabaras llenas de agujeros..... te quedo claro -. Le dijo ferozmente Harry.  
  
La chica solo atino a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que con la impresion que se llevo solo temblaba.  
  
-. James!!! Baja eso y ve al despacho de tu abuelo YA!!!! -. Le grito Minerva.  
  
Harry solo se paró y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida del Gran salón, no se fijo que adelante de el Hermione y Ron caminaban juntos, muy pegados y acalamerados besandose. Al ver esto Harry una pequeña y fugaz lagrima salió de su mejilla.  
  
Al llegar a la gargola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore, econtro a este esperandolo.  
  
-. Abuelo, veo que me esperas.  
  
-. Si Harry, entremos que tienes que conversar con alguien -. Dijo Dumbledore dando paso a Harry. Cuando llegó junto a Dumbledore a su despacho se encontro con Rita Skeeter, quiean aún no podía salir del asombro y luego de bonbardearlo de miles de preguntas se retiro al cabo de cuatro largas hora.  
  
-. Bueno Abuelo, espero que con esto quedemos listo, ahora todo el mundo sabra de la vuelta de Harry James Potter Evans -. Dijo ironicamente Harry.  
  
-. Bueno Harry era necesario, Voldemort lo sabra tarde o temprano, así que es mejor que todo el mundo lo sepa.  
  
-. Concuerdo con tigo abuelooooooo -. Dijo Harry ocultando un bostezo.  
  
-. Bueno Harry es hora de descanzar -. Dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba.  
  
-. Si abuelo ve, como tu tienes en donde poder hacerlo.  
  
-. No te pongas así Jamsie, tu tambien tienes donde, toma -. Le dijo Dumblendore mientras le pasaba el mapa del merodeador -. Lo encontre entre los restos la noche em que muerierom tus tios, en el encontraras la respuesta. Por cierto, la contraseña de Gryffindor es "sigue adelante" -. Dijo Dumbledore mientras se daba la vuelta y marchaba a descansar.  
  
-. Gracias abuelo-. Dio en un susurri Harry.  
  
Doblo el mapa y salió del despacho de su abuelo, no sabía a donde ir, cuando se le ocurrio ver el mapa.  
  
-. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas -. Dijo apuntando con su varita al mapa. Al instante se comenzo a oscurecer pero en ves de aparecer lo de siempre aparecio otra cosa.  
  
"Si tienes el mapa en estos momentos es por que eres le hijo o de Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunatico o Colagusano, ya que solo uno de nuestros hijos lo pueden tener, debes tener ya 16 años, todo un hombre, cuando desaparescan estas letras veras una nueva sala, la sala de los merodeadores, puedes entrar a ella por la sala común de Gryffindor, solo debes decir el sobrenombre de tu padre y agregar, por siempre merodeador, la entrada esta al costado derecho de la chimenea en donde esta el retraro del paisaje.  
  
Recuerda lo mucho que te queremos.  
Los merodeadores.  
  
Después de terminar de leer las letras desaparecieron dando pasó a ver el mapa del merodeador, Harry comenzó a buscar la sala, hay estaba marcada con una "M" justo donde decia las instrucciones, se encamino a la sala común de Gryffindor, para suerte suya no se topo con nadie en el camino, al llegar se acerco al retrato de la dama gorda y dijo.  
  
-. Sigue Adelante -. Inmediatamente la señora gorda le hablo.  
  
-. Hasta que llegaste, el profesor Dumbledore me conto todo, bienvenido nuevamente a casa joven -. Le dijo la dama gorda.  
  
-. Muchas gracias es bueno verla de nuevo -. Le dijo Harry a la dama gorda mientras entraba a la sal común, antes de entrar a la vista de todos se autoechizo.  
  
-. Invisibilum -. Inemdiatamente desaparecio de la vista de todos, camino con ciudado de no golpear a nadie y se acerco a la chimena a espera de poder entrar, estaba llena de alumnos de todos los grados así que no podía hacer nada aún.  
  
Amedida que el tiempo pasaba lso alumnos se hiban llendo, tan solo quedaban dos de tercero, Ginny que estab terminando una tarea de pociones, Hermione y Ron, los dos ultimos estaban sentados en el sillón donde acostumbraban sentarse los tres.  
  
-. Ron, como estara Harry, espero que este donde este, este mucho mejor de lo que estamos nosotros -. Dijo Hermione recordando lo que paso durante la tarde.  
  
-. No lo se Hermione, no se como estara ni me imagino, sabes por que mejor no me das uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan -. Le decia ron mientras le tomaba de la cintura.  
  
-. No, Ron, Suelta,aún quedan pequeños y debes irte acostar, tengo que esperar que llegue McGonagall, tiene quedecirme algo y ya es tarde, si te ve aquí deseguro te resta puntos -. Le dijo Hermione al tiempo que se safaba de los brazos de Ron.  
  
-. Bueno Hermione, como quieras, que descances -. Le dijo Ron después que la beso efusivamente.  
  
A los pocos minutos se sintió el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, deseguro ese fue ron serrando la puerta de la pieza de los hombre de 6º año.  
  
Hermione se quedo mirado el fuego, ya no se sentía comoda con Ron, nunca se sintío comoda con Ron. De repente una lágrimas comenzaró a brotar por la cara de Hermione.  
  
-. Por que Harry, por que me hicistes sufrir de esta manera, primero desapareces y te haces pasar por muerto, luego apareces, me entero de toda la verdad pero me dicen que por mi bien no tenga contacto con tigo..... si supieras lo que siento por ti, si supieras lo que me has hecho falta, si lo supiera -. Decía hermione mientras sollozaba.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, por mas que queria no acercarse a ella, su barrera comenzaba a flaquear, Harry sabía desde hace mucho que estaba enamorado de Hermione, ella siempre estaba hay, nunca se preocupo si estaba o no en peligro, pero el no podía permitir que algo le pasace a ella, no, no, no, no podía ocurrir, pensabe Harry.  
  
En ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall, converso una palabras con Hermioe y luego la mando a acostar, ella se quedó hasta que hermione desapareció de su vista y se sentó en el sofá para descansar, ese día le había tocado muy agitado.  
  
-. Vamos Jamsie, se que estas hay, te puedo sentir, tu magia es incomparable, es pura y unica -. Le dijo su madrina.  
  
-. De seguro mi abuelo te lo dijo madrina -. Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.  
  
-. Mmmm en parte si -.  
  
-. Y bueno que quieras madrina?? -. Le pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Pues bueno veras, yo....yo.... quiero saber si me dejas entrar a la sala esa de tu padre con tigo???-. le pregunto  
  
-. Neva tu sabes que no puedo, sabes que lo que hay ahy puede inculpar a cualqiuer bromista que se considere tal, pero lo considerare -. Le dijo Harry a su madrina.  
  
-. Ok cariño, que descances, nos vemos mañana -. Le dio su madrina mientras le besaba en la mejilla y se retiraba de la sala común.  
  
-. Ok aquí vamos -. Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la pared al retrato del paisaje.  
  
-. Cornamenta por siempre merodeador -. Dijo Harry.... Al momento la pared se movio dejando paso a un pasillo con una puerta. Harry entro por la puerta, se encontro con una sala espaciosa, amoblada con una gran alfombra en el piso. Toda pintada con colores sobrios pero alegres, en el centro una mesa con cuatro sillas, se acerco a ellas, en el respaldo de cada silla se podía leer un nombre.  
  
-. Cornamenta, Paddfoot, Canuto, Colagusano -. Leyo Harry mientras unas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, se acerco a las dos primeras sillas, cada una tenia un sonbre, Harry tomo primero la de la silla de su padre.  
  
Estimado Harry:  
Te preguntaras como se tu nombre, fácil, es el que pensé ponerte si eras hombre, y como esta en la carta, eso es algo que la magia te puede explicar.  
Mi querido hijo, de seguro en estos momentos no estoy a tu lado, ya que esta carta tiene ese fin, solo aparecer si yo ya no estoy, este donde este estoy seguro que es al lado de tu hermosa madre, juntos, los dos, velamos por ti hijo, se que tu abuelo, tu madrina Minerva y tu Padrino Sirius te estan cuidando mucho, si por alguna razón Sirius no está, tu tienes otro padrino Severus Snape, Snivelly, aunque nos llevabamos mal, paso algo que nos hizo cambiar hijo.  
Recuerda lo mucho que te amamos siempre, y recuerda, vivir con honor y caer con gloria, cuidate mi niño, siempre te amaremos y en algun lugar no muy lejano te estaremos esperando para ser la familia que no te pudimos dar, nuestro inmenso amor,  
  
Te aman, tus padres.,  
  
James y Lyli Potter.  
  
Harry ya no aguanto mas, no podía soportar que por culpa de Voldemort había perdido la posibilidad de tener una familia como todo niño normal, cayó de rodillas, setía un dolor terrible en el pecho y de pronto lanzó un grito tan fuerte que todo Hogwarts se despertó.  
  
-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! -. Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de que una luz blanca lo cubriera y lo hiciese desaparecer de ahy.  
  
Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape y Lupin corrieron a el gran comendor, sintieron todo ese poder magico que tenia cargado el ambiente, todos los alumnos estaban ya en el gran comedor, todos sentian un ambiente pesado.  
  
Dumbledore estaba por mandarlos a todos a domir cuando algo pasó, en medio del gran salón una luz ploma aparecio, de ella emergierón dos hombres, todos al verlos se estremecieron por lo menos a uno, eran Voldemort y Salazar Slytherin.  
  
-. Jajajaja, veo que produsco terro...eso...me gusta -. Dijo Voldemort  
  
-. Que quieres Tom, acaso no te basto con eliminar al ultimo de los Potter -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. No me mientas viejo loco, uno de mis mortifagos me entrego una nota firmada por el Heredero de Gryffindor y otro de mis proximos mortifagos me dio un mensaje de el...donde, donde lo tienes escondido -. Le grito Voldemort.  
  
-. No se a lo que te refieres p.... -. No alcanzo a terminar un cruciatus de Voldemort hizo caer de rodillas a Dumbledore.  
  
-. Jajajajaja, hasta que al fin te pones de rodillas, jajajajaja -. Reia Voldemort.  
  
-. Alto, no sigas, yo no quiero esto, nunca lo quise, solo quise mas clase para Hogwarts, pero nunca quise la muerte, veo que no eres merecedor de lo ultimo de mis poderes -. Le dijo S.Slyterin a Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento aparecio una luz blanca que dejo paso a un hombre.  
  
-. Veo Salazar que tu heredero no es lo que esperabas, salió peor a ti -. Le dijo con sorna el desconocido.  
  
-. Si Godric, tienes razón, pero ciento que hay otro que lleva parte de mi.  
  
-. Si, es cierto hay otro pero ese es mi heredero, no te dire donde esta, por que sabes que no confio en ti, solo que la historia vuelve a estar como antes y se volverá a repetir, solo que esta vez uno de ellos quedara vivo -. Le dijo Gryffindor.  
  
-. Y en cuanto a ti -. Le dijo dandose la vuelta hacia Voldemort -. Tu fin se acerca -. Dicho esto una luz salio de su mano y desaparecio a Voldemort. Luego lanzo un rallo a Dumbledore quien se sintió mejor.  
  
-. Salazar si estar arrepentido no le des la ultima parte de tu poder a tu heredero, el no tiene los mismos ideales que tu, los tiene mas torcido, lo que si te puedo decir que el mio ya esta con todos los mios, hace poco se hizo el traspaso -. Dicho esto se acerco a Dumbledore y le dijo.  
  
-. En tu momento te enseñe, pero ya mi tiempo paso, pude ver que a tu nieto se le enseño bien y que a aprendido mucho pero a la vez ha sufrido de igual manera, el esta bien, pero de ahora en adelante debera afrontar TODO de frente y sin dudar, apoyalo -. Dicho esto desaparecio.  
  
Dejo a todo el alumnado y parte del profesorado de Hogwarts anonadados, excepto tres profesores y una alumna, la alumna intuia que algo pasaría y los tres profesore (Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Snpe) ya sabían lo que se avecinava.  
  
Todos se fuerona sus salas comunes haún muy asustados por lo que había pasado.  
  
Dumblendore llamó a Lupin, Severus y Minerva a su despacho.  
  
-. Lupin busca a Harry en la camara de los merodeadores, quiero saber como esta y si esta bien.  
  
-. Ok Albus, voy saliendo a eso -. Dijo Lupin al tiempo que se paraba y saliá por la puerta del despacho del director.  
  
-. Minerva, Severus, mañana todo el colegio sabra de la existencia aún de Harry, como el ya esta todo lo preparado, mucho mejor que un Auror, no se que harrá lo que si les dare a los alumnos dos semanas de vacaciones para que se retiren a sus casas, necesitamos reforzar las barreras de Hogwarts y es mejor hacerlo ya -. Les dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Si Albus tienes razón, dentro entonces de tres semanas se daran las vacaciones, mientras creo que Harry debe presentase frente a Hogwarts para que no sea peor después -. Dijo Minerva M.  
  
-. Opinó lo mismo que Minerva -. Dijo Snape -. Ademas de que Harry tiene que cumplir otra misión mas así que no se en cuanto tiempo lo veremos, lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes.  
  
-. Cuando saldra la noticia Albus? -. Pregunto Minerva  
  
-. Mañana, los alumnos que tengan suscripcion al profeta lo sabrán ,pero mande a que el profeta mandara un ejemplar a cada alumno, la de mañana séra una edicion especial, sin contar de una visita especial tambien -. Dijo Albus con los ojos brillando.  
  
Luego de eso Snape y Mcgonagall se retirarón mañana seria un día euforico total.  
  
KagRin Adriana: Es un Placer saber que te gusta mi FF como ves ya lo he avanzado dos capitulos, lamento las faltas de ortografia pero mi Beta esta muy ocupada y mi laptop tiene mal instalada el Word, pero pronto estarán mejores.  
  
Xime(): Que bueno que te guste la pareja H/Hr, a mi desde que leí el primer FF me gusto, así que son los mejor para mi Mirug: Que bueno que te gusto el FF la verdad es que estoy pensando escribir otro cuanto termine este pero ya todos fuera de Hogwarts, pero hay veremos, como ves ya esta el capitulo 6 y pronto el 7 y el 8, ya que cada dos cap. Los publico.  
  
amsp14: Bueno no te puedo decir si se va a quedar o no, eso lo tendras que ver en la historiay claro quen o lo reconocio, el esta muy cambiado. Si hasta se se peina con gel, claro que no se corto el pelo.  
  
jessytonks: Bueni Gracias por tus animos, espero que los proximos capitulos sean de su total aceptacion.  
  
Nelly Esp: No se preocupen, todo saldra bien jejejejeje.  
  
Ivy potter black: Bueno Ivy se que eres una muy ferviente lectora, así que muchas gracias por todo y espero tener listo el proximo capitulo de "Las Desiciones del Heredero" por mientras me inspiro continuo con este. 


	7. Verdades, desciciones, Aceptando misione...

Capitulo 7: "Se sabe la verdad, Se afrontan las decisiones, Se acepta la Misión... " ============================================================================ ==  
  
Era temprano en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos estaban o comenzaban a levantarse, pero ya había cuatro personas en pie conversando junto a un joven soldado.  
  
-. Bien Harry, sabes, ayer tuvimos la visita de tres personajes -. Le decía su abuelo.  
  
-. Si abuelo lo sé, Godric me lo dijo cuando se fue a despedir de mí, tu sabes bien que soy una amenaza latente para todos si me quedo aquí, lo mejor es irme a Londres muggle, a un lugar que tiene el ejército para sus oficiales y esperar hay a poder hacer contacto con la persona que debo proteger-.  
  
-. Harry veo que aun no abres el sobre -. Le dijo Snape al muchacho -. Te aconsejo que lo habrás ponto y entenderás que es mejor que te quedes aquí con nosotros, además hoy es el día "D" -. Le dijo serio Snape.  
  
-. Padrino, no me caldees con eso, sabes, no se si es correcto eso -. Dijo dudoso Harry.  
  
-. Hey, Jemsie, el ya lo sabe, sabe que estas vivo, lo mejor es que ahora todo el mundo lo sepa, bueno todos lo van a saber hoy pero es mejor que te muestres en Hogwarts, además ya todos saben que eres mi ahijado, el ahijado de Minerva y el nieto de Albus -. Dijo Snape.  
  
-. Bueno como digan, saben....estoy harto de esconderme de ese maldito, si no fuese por que tengo qué cumplir mi misión me dedicaría exclusivamente a darle casa al asesino de mis padres, de Sirius, de mis Hombres, de todos los magos y muggles inocentes que murieron bajo su mano -. Decía Harry mientras apretaba los puños.  
  
-. Lo sabemos Harry, ten por seguro que podrás hacerlo -. Dijo Dumbledore -. Ahora es mejor que bajemos a desayunar-.  
  
Todos se pararon en dirección a la puerta, todos comenzaron a salir cuando Lupin, quien solo escuchó, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba parado sin moverse.  
  
-. Vamos Harry, has pasado por cosas peores que esto, eres fuerte, mucho mas que todos nosotros, esto no te puede afectar -. Le dijo Remus. -. No Remus, no es eso, es miedo a enfrentar cosas que me dolerán mucho, cosas que son el pilar cada día para despertar y vestir este uniforme y enfrentar las cosas -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
Remus intuía por que Harry le decía eso, el sabía de la relación de Ron y Hermione desde hace mucho, ellos llevaban casi 6 meses juntos.  
  
-. Harry, esta es una prueba de la vida, tendrás muchas y no debes darle la espalda, enfréntala con valor y fuerza, si te pega, párate, si te lastima sánate, si te duele, sobate, pero no dejes de darle frente, es mejor fallar de frente que fallar de espaldas -. Le dijo el Licántropo.  
  
-. Gracias Remus, eres un buen amigo, gracias por ser como eres, eres lo único que me queda para acordarme y saber de mis padres y padrino.  
  
-. No Harry, tienes a tu madrina y a tu nuevo padrino, tienes a tu abuelo y me tienes a mi, al tío moony, tienes a Hogwarts, en cada rincón puedes recordarlos, pero recuerda Harry, su memoria es lo mas sagrado para ti, que nadie los ofenda, ellos dieron su vida por ti, porque tu eres lo mas preciado que tenían y lo hicieron sin importarles las consecuencias.  
  
-. Gracias Remus, siempre lo recordaré, no los defraudare, ni a ti, ni a ellos, ni a mi abuelo, padrino y madrina, Voldemort firmo su sentencia de muerte y yo....yo seré cazador, juez y verdugo -. Dijo Harry saliendo del despacho de su abuelo dejando a un Remus muy asombrado.  
  
-. Has crecido Harry, todos estamos orgullosos de ti sabemos que triunfaras -. Susurro Lupin para él.  
  
Harry se encamino hacía el comedor, ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría hoy así que estaba entre tranquilo y nervioso, al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor se arreglo su uniforme de gala, este estaba diferente, ya no era el azul este era con una guerrera blanca, fina, delgada que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, en el brazo izquierdo a dos dedos de hombro se veía la insignia del GTM, en sus hombros una estrella en cada uno reflejaba el grado de capitán que tenia, en su pecho en el lado izquierdo tenia puestas las cuatro medallas que recibió, en su cintura tenía puesto un cinturón negro con un porta sable con el correspondiente sable, su pantalón de color azul mar con borde de color dorado en ambas piernas, zapatos negros brillantes, guantes color blanco y gorra color azul con ribete dorado.  
  
El aspecto de Harry era fabuloso, se veía realmente bien, como había hablado con su abuelo y padrinos se lanzo el hechizo de invisibilidad y espero afuera del gran salón sin molestar en la entrada a que todos los alumnos ingresaran y leyesen el diario, después de eso una explicación de Dumbledore y el entraría.  
  
Luego de que el ultimo alumno hubo ingresado al gran salo, eso después de casi 45 minutos de espera, Harry se comenzó a poner muyyyyyy nervioso y aún mas cuando comenzó a sentir un centenar de ululeos de un centenar de lechuzas que traían el periódico mágico "El Profeta".  
  
Cuando las lechuzas hicieron la entrada nadie se sobresalto, todos sabían que era el correo matutino, claro que se sorprendieron cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a dejar a cada alumno una edición del diario el profeta, todos los alumnos comenzaron al leer el diario al darse cuenta lo que decía con enormes letras  
  
Edición Especial.  
  
Una gran noticia para todo el mundo mágico. Hace ya un poco mas de 7 meses este diario tuvo la amarga, triste y penosa labor de informarles a todos los magos del país y del mundo que el joven Harry James Potter Evans se encontraba desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto luego de que sufriese el ataque de mas de un centenar de mortifagos a la casa donde vivía con sus tíos y un primo quienes lamentablemente resultaron muertos en el ataque, el joven Potter quien se hizo conocido hace ya 16 años por derrotar al señor tenebroso y luego desde hace 5 por derrotarlo reiteradamente se dio por desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto en el ataque, recordaremos que el ministro de magia decreto duelo de cinco días  
  
Bueno hace unos días la reportera quien os escribe recibió la invitación directa del señor Ministro de Magia Artur Weasly a una ceremonia fúnebre en los cuarteles del GTM, todos se preguntaran que es el GTM, el GTM es el Grupo Táctico Mágico, un grupo de magos quienes son entrenados por el ejército muggle para luego de 7 meses graduarse como oficiales del mismo, la particularidad de este grupo es que en el los jóvenes que ingresan son de exclusivo orden mágico, ósea en otras palabras son magos.  
  
En este acto fúnebre se le daba honrosa sepultura a un destacamento de 6 oficiales, recién graduados hacia menos de dos semanas, estos héroes cayeron en cumplimiento de su deber al rescatar con éxito al sobrino del Primer Ministro Muggle Tonny Blair, este grupo formado por 7 oficiales recibió las mas altas condecoraciones. Mis queridos lectores se preguntaran y que tiene que ver esto con el Joven Potter? Pues mucho, ya que uno de los jóvenes oficiales es el Capitán Harry James Potter Evans, y por que digo es y no fue ??? la respuesta es fácil, el joven capitán quien comandaba la misión fue el único sobreviviente a esta misión, siendo el quien rescato al sobrino del primer ministro, sus compañeros cumpliendo con su juramento lo defendieron hasta que logro su acometido, el joven Potter aunque salió airoso de la misión recibió un ataque de manos de los captores, quienes para nuestra sorpresa eran mortifagos comandados por Bellatrix Lastrange, el joven capitán puedo rescatar al pequeño claro que sufrió un ataque que dio en el, para suerte de ambos no fue una gran herida.  
  
El joven Potter fue condecorado con las máximas distinciones y por las máximas autoridades, siendo presentes a este acto el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, la profesora de Transformaciones. jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall y el profesor de pociones de la misma escuela, Severus Snape, junto a ellos estuvo el Ministro de Magia, Artur Weasly y su señora. Todos ellos acompañaron en tan honorífica ceremonia al joven oficial.  
  
Para nosotros es un honor, agrado y motivo de felicidad anunciar la aparición del joven Harry James Potter Evans, visto por su servidora Rita Skeeter, a quien se le concedió una entrevista del mismismo joven (ver pagina 5), el mundo mágico esta de fiesta y gloria por la aparición del joven Potter, así que los mortifagos y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, deben de preocuparse, ya que el entrenamiento de los oficiales del GTM es mucho mas avanzado y completo que el de los Auorores del Ministerio.  
  
Informo Rita Skeeter, reportera del profeta.  
  
Inmediatamente un murmullo generalizado invadió el Gran Salón, ningún alumno de Hogwarts podía creer lo que estaban leyendo en el profeta, Harry Potter el niño que vivió, quien estaba dado por presunto muerto y seguro desaparecido, esta vivo, los murmullos crecían, todos miraban con ojos expectantes a las palabras o actos de sus profesores, pero tres eran la vista general de todos los alumnos, Snape, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, estos estaban concientes de ello.  
  
Dumbledore se paro y se aclaro la garganta, logrando que todos los alumnos le pusieran atención, haciendo que un profundo y expectante silenció embargara el salón.  
  
-. Estimados alumnos, veo que leyeron la noticia sobre el Sr. Potter, también se que tiene miles de preguntas, solo puedo decir que me alegra y emociona saber de la aparición de Harry, ahora quien debe ser felicitado y considero que debe decirles algo -. Dumbledore cayo para ver la expectación de todo el alumnado -. Bien veo que están expectantes, entonces.....Harry James Potter Evans, podrías entrar y dejarles ver a tus antiguos compañeros que es verdad -. Dijo Dumbledore mientras sonría.  
  
En ese momento las puertas del Gran salón se abrieron y comenzó a entrar el joven oficial, mirando hacia el frente hasta llegar la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-. Claro abuelo como quieras dijo -. Mientras sonreía -. Pero primero deja saludar a los profesores quienes aún me miran con cara incrédula -. Dijo mientras se cercaba a la orilla derecha para comenzar a saludar a los profesores.  
  
-. Profesora Sprout, cuanto tiempo, sus conocimiento sobre Herbó logia me sirvieron mucho -. Le dijo el joven.  
  
-. Gracias joven Potter -. Le dijo la profesora.  
  
-. Profesor Flint (así se escribe) muchas gracias por su enseñanza.  
  
-. De nada joven Potter fue un place -. Dijo el profesor.  
  
-. Profesor Binns, un gusto verlo de nuevo -. Dijo Harry , el profesor se desilusiono un poco al no recibir las gracias por su clase.  
  
-. Igualmente joven -. Dijo el transparente pasajero.  
  
-. Hagrid, mi viejo amigo, un gusto verte mi querido amigo -. Le dijo Harry efusivamente al tiempo que abrazaba al semi-gigante.  
  
-. Ha...Harr....Harry -. Dijo Hagrid mientras no podía ocultar las lagrimas y le daba un abrazo a Harry que lo dejo sin respiración.  
  
-. Remus, bueno a ti te he visto pero igual es un gusto -. Le dijo Harry al amigo de sus padres y padrino y ahora amigo de el.  
  
-. Bien veo que me quedan tres personas especiales -. Dijo Harry elevando un poco la voz (N/A: claro que por el silencio no había necesidad OO).  
  
-. Padrino, como estas, se que nos hemos llevado mal, pero he aprendido a quererte -. Le dijo Harry a Snape mientras lo abrazaba, dejando a un sonrojado y emocionado profesor. -. Yo también Harry, me da un gusto poder verte -. Dijo el profesor, cosa que sorprendió a todos.  
  
-. Madrina, contigo he pasado mas tiempo, pero estos meses sin tus retos..fue.....relajado -. Dijo divertido Harry.  
  
-. Digo lo mismo de ti JAMSIE, la enfermería y yo hemos estado mucho mas tranquilas -. Dijo su madrina mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Harry.  
  
-. Verdad madrina -. Se dirigio donde estaba la enfermera -. Sra. Pomfrey la extrañe tanto -. Dijo Harry echándose a los cuellos de la enfermera.  
  
-. No sabe cuanto lo extrañe Sr.. Potter, no sabe cuanto -. Dijo divertida la enfermera.  
  
-. Abuelo, eres el ultimo pero el mas querido, a tí no te digo nada por que todo lo sabes -. Dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
-. Si mi niño, mi pequeño JAMSIE. Lo se -. Dijo divertidamente Dumbledore.  
  
-. Veo que tendré que corregir ciertos aspectos suyos -. Dijo Harry apuntando divertidamente a sus padrinos y abuelo.  
  
Se giro para quedar en frente de sus antiguos compañeros.  
  
-. Alumnos de Hogwarts, es para mi una inmensa alegría volver a pisar este suelo, recorres estos pasillos y poder estar en este salón, aquí es mi segunda y única casa, aquí pertenezco, aquí crecí, pero aquí no volveré -. Cuando dijo esto Harry todos comenzaron a murmurar, Harry siguió hablando -. Voldemort me busca para acabar con migo o yo con él, además, soy, como ven, oficial de ejército, por lo mismo no puedo ni quiero compartir mucho con ustedes, espero entiendan mis razones -. Dijo Harry, caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-. Te crees mucho Potter, pero sin ese uniforme el Lord Dark te hubiese acabado ya -. Le grito Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-. Mortes, corpum explote -. Dijo Harry tan rápido que pillo a Malfoy de sorpresa, su cuerpo se comenzó a inflar y a llenar de sangre, gritaba como loco, mientras que los profesores y alumnos miraban aterrados la escena, muchos le lanzaron el Finite Incantatem pero no funcionaba nada, Harry movió su mano de forma extraña e inmediatamente Malfoy sano.  
  
-. Esto Malfoy es para que veas que estoy mejor adiestrado que tu o que cualquiera en magia, sin contar mi adiestramiento muggle, adviérteselo a Voldy, dile que su final esta muy cerca -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
Snape estaba muy enojado, furioso al igual que Mcgonagall ante la actitud de Harry.  
  
-. Harry, Harry James Potter!!!-. Le grito Mcgonagall frente a todo el comedor.  
  
Harry solo volteo y se quedo mirando fijo a su madrina.  
  
-. Que fue todo eso Harry -. Le pregunto Severus.  
  
-. Eso -. Dijo apuntado a Malfoy -. Es para que sepan que no estoy para aguantar niñadas de nadie, lo dejo claro, no se me acerquen y estarán seguros -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Claro ahora que volviste y estas en el ejército, eres oficial y tienes muerta a las chicas de Hogwarts, te crees inalcanzable -. Esa voz era de Ron, Harry no lo podía creer, no de el.  
  
-. R...Ron, te equivocas, leíste bien el profeta? Acaso no sabes lo que he pasado hasta ahora Voldemort me caga la vida, perdí a todos mis hombres en una misión, y sabes a manos de quien? Mortifagos, es por eso que no los quiero cerca mío -. Dijo Harry con la cabeza baja -.ahora si me disculpan, hay dos personas que me esperan -. Dicho esto Harry salió del gran comedor.  
  
Desapareció por la chimenea de la oficina de Dumbledore, apareció en las tres escobas, gracias a dios nadie lo reconoció.  
  
De hay tomo su auto rojo que estaba estacionado hay y se dirigió al cementerio de Royal Place. Al llegar hay busco dos lapidas, las encontró  
  
James Potter y Llily Evans Excelentes padres y buenos amigos Por siempre en nuestros recuerdos.  
  
Harry se arrodillo y se quebró, ya no podía mas, lloró igual que un niño pequeño, se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en la lapida.  
  
-. Me hacen tanta falta, seque hay gente que me quiere, pero no es lo mismo, pero no se preocupen los vengare a ustedes y a todos los que murieron por culpa de Voldemort -. Dijo Harry mientras se paraba y saludaba de forma militar a sus padres, se subió a su porche rojo, puso la radio y arranco en dirección a las tres escobas, escuchando la canción de Men in Black (la que canta Will Smith) mientras tanto en Hogwarts había una discusión en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-. No, Dean, no lo puedo entender, somos amigos desde primer año aquí, y no sabes lo mucho que sufrimos -. Le decía Hermione a un chico sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-. Si lo sé Hermione, por que aunque no he compartido tanto con Harry como lo hacían ustedes -. Dijo esto apuntando con un dedo a Ron y Hermione -. Siempre lo he querido y estimado mucho, a el no le importa como seamos todos, el solo quiere ser Harry Potter como es, no por lo que es ni por lo que hizo, creo Ron que hoy te pasaste con el comentario que le hiciste -. Termino Dean.  
  
-. Alo mejor si, alo mejor no, saben, me canso de que Harry siempre sea quien tenga toda la atención de todo el mundo, ahora resulta que el director es su abuelo, la profesora Mcgonagall y Snape son sus padrinos, no creen que es irrisorio? -. Dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-. No crees que si dices de decir estupidez estaría mejor -. Le dijo Neville que para sorpresa de todos estaba temblando de furia -. Ninguno aquí sabe lo que se siente perder un padre y una madre, todos los tienen vivo, pero Harry no, además de que tuvo que vivir 11 años de tormento con sus tíos y lo único que el quiso fue en este mundo poder crecer y olvidarse de lo que había sido su vida pasada, pero con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado buscando su muerte desde que llegó se le hizo muy difícil y lo único que nos pide es que no nos acerquemos para no morir y nosotros en vez de apoyarlo lo atacamos, pues saben que, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS AMIGOS ENTONCES!!!!! -. Grito Neville mientras se paraba y se iba a su cuarto dejando a todos pensativos.  
  
En realidad Neville tuvo razón, Harry lo único que quería era que nadie mas muriese por culpa de él.  
  
Al llegar Harry a Hogwarts se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, antes de entrar se auto lanzó el hechizo de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la sala de los merodeadores, una vez hay se sentó en la silla que tenía el nombre de su padre y abrió el sobre leyendo con especial atención lo que este tenía dentro, cuando termino de leer la hoja de ordenes en donde le indicaban todo su misión, deberes, y actos a seguir en caso de ataque etc. Tomo los fólder (carpetas) en donde estaba la vida completa de quien sería guardaespaldas cuando abrió la carpeta y vio al foto de quien sería y leyó su nombre no lo pudo creer, se paró y salió disparado al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegó a la gárgola dijo la contraseña y subió, cuando entro al despacho de su abuelo no se percato que estaban sus padrinos y todos los prefectos de las casas de Hogwarts y si lo hizo no le dio mayor importancia, dejo a todos descolocados por su actitud.  
  
-. TU LO SABIAS CIERTO!!!! -. Fue lo primero que le enrostro Harry a Dumbledore cuando entro al despacho.  
  
-. No se a lo que te refieres-. Le dijo en su habitual tono calmado.  
  
-. NO ME MIENTAS ABUELO, TU LO SABÍAS, SABIAS QUE ELLA HIBA A SER MI PROTEGIDA, TU LO DEBES SABER POR QUE SI NO SERIA POR MAGIA TODOS LOS PERMISOS PARA PROTEGERLA QUE ME DIERON -. Gritaba cada vez mas alterado Harry.  
  
-. Harry James Potter Evans -. Dijo la voz de su madrina -. No le hables en ese tono a tu abuelo -. Dijo en tono de reproche.  
  
-. Sabes que madrina -. Dijo mas calmado Harry -. Sabes por que estoy así?- . pregunto él. Cosa que ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-. Por esto -. Dijo Harry, sacando su varita dijo -. Accio carpeta.  
  
Inmediatamente por la venta entraron dos carpetas las cuales Harry tomo y se las pasó a su madrina para que las leyera, ella comenzó a leer y su cara de sorpresa aumentaba cada vez más los prefectos, Dumbledore y Snape la miraban con cara de ¿que es eso?, luego de unos minutos Minerva le paso los documentos a Dumbledore quien solo les lanzó una rápida mirada.  
  
-. Harry, veo que estas en conocimiento de tu nueva misión....y..si, yo sabía de esto, pero me solicitaron no decirte nada, lo mas seguro es que no hubieses aceptado -. Le dijo su abuelo tranquilamente.  
  
-. Claro que no abuelo, obvio que no hubiese aceptado, si los quiero lejos mío por el peligro que corre, ahora debo protegerla, no crees que es irónico? -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Perdón profesor pero...de que hablan -. Pregunto uno de los prefectos presentes.  
  
-. De nada que les incumba a ustedes, estas son cosas muggles que son del ejército, así que por favor retírense que debo conversar con mi abuelo -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. James controla tu genio o te lo controlo yo -. Le dijo Snape quien acababa de leer los fólder.  
  
-. Esta bien Severus -. Dijo y se volteo a donde estaban los prefectos -. Lo siento no fue mi intención-. Luego de esto se sentó alejado del resto.  
  
-. Alumnos, si fuesen tan amables de dejarnos solos, debemos conversar con mi nieto, señorita Granger, por favor usted quédese -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Todos los prefectos salieron, preguntándose por que solo Hermione se tuvo que quedar en el despacho del director.  
  
-. Srta. Granger por favor tome asiento y lea esto -. Le dijo Dumbledore pasándole los fólder.  
  
Luego de unos minutos leyendo Hermione levantó la vista con cara de no entiendo, Harry se dio cuenta de esto.  
  
-. Granger lo que hay a y son mis ordenes, para serte mas claro debo hacer de tu guardaespaldas, entendiste ahora -. Le dijo Harry de mala forma.  
  
-. Potter si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, yo no pedí protección, soy capaz de hacerlo sola -. Dijo visiblemente molesta Hermione.  
  
-. Mira señorita "puedo hacerlo sola" te lo digo de una vez, estas bajo mi cuidado desde ahora, donde tu vayas yo iré, son mis ordenes y por mas que no me gusten debo cumplirlas, quedo claro, y no se te ocurra pasarte de lista por que con migo no lo lograrás -. Le dijo Harry a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara.  
  
-. Como quieras Potter, pero no espero pasar con tigo las dos semanas de vacaciones que nos darán, -. No te lo estoy pidiendo, por que igual lo haré, tus padres ya saben de esto, así que hazme el trabajo fácil ok, mira que fui entrenado para misiones y no para hacer de niñera -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Profesor es imperioso que sea el y no otra persona, como usted o el profesor Snape? -. Pregunto Hermione a Dumbledore.  
  
-. Srta. Granger hay cosas que hace gente mucho mas cualificada que nosotros y en este caso Harry es lo mejor que hay, espero resuelvan sus diferencias, ya que las encuentro tontas, pero bueno ustedes sabrán por que -. Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Harry, desde ahora tienes pase libre a todas las clases que curse Granger, además de la torre de Gryffindor y al dormitorio de las chicas, pero solo en caso de extrema urgencia -. Dijo Mcgonagall.  
  
-. Pero profesora nadie puede pasar al cuarto de las mujeres -. Reclamo Hermione.  
  
-. No te preocupes Granger, no iré a espiarte si eso es lo que te molesta -. Le dijo Harry sin esperar su comentario le hablo a su abuelo -. Abuelo me compre algunas cosas en Hogsmeade y en Londres, lo que quiero saber es si puedes hacer funcionar mi automóvil en el mundo mágico, tengo la autorización pero ese es uno de los hechizos que aun no me salen bien -. Le dijo Harry a su Abuelo, quien asintió .  
  
-. Emmm ,Harry, que auto te compraste? -. Le pregunto Snape.  
  
-. Me compre un porche, ultimo año, nuevo, de 2500 centímetros cúbicos, asientos de cuero, aceleración de 0 a 100 Km. en tan solo 15 segundos es, increíble -. Le dijo Harry a Snape.  
  
-. Ok Harry, hoy en la tarde tendrás listo tu automóvil -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Ok, gracias ahora si me disculpan voy a salir a caminar -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Dicho esto salió del despacho del profesor, con Hermione siguiéndole, Harry no le dio importancia a esto, siguió su camino hacia el campo de quidditch. Hermione se sentó en las gradas a leer un libro que tenía, de reojo miraba lo que hacia Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry hizo aparecer unas dianas de tiro, junto a unas cajas grandes, se saco la guerrera e hizo aparecer un bolso negro, con un movimiento de su varita estaba vestido todo de negro. Con un equipo muy parecido al de los Swat ,pero con menos cosas y mas liviano, cargo dos armas y comenzó a apuntar, en un momento descargo ambas armas en la diana de tiro, Hermione pegó un buen salto por el susto que se dio, puso atención en todo lo que hacia Harry.  
  
Muchos alumnos que habían escuchado los disparos se acercaron al campo de quidditch, Harry en un momento hizo un movimiento con su mano y las cajas se abrieron, eran unos boggarts, inmediatamente tomaron la forma de 2 hombre vestidos de negro, quienes se abalanzaron sobre Harry.  
  
Este comenzó a combatir mano a mano con los hombres, estaba practicando según les explico Dean, artes marciales, en un momento uno de los hombre- boggarts le rasgo una parte del chaleco que tenia puesto, el otro se encargo de arrancárselo dejando al descubierto todo el torso de Harry, todas las muchachas que estaban ahí incluyendo Hermione se quedaron observando el buen cuerpo de Harry, unos pectorales formidables, los abdominales bien marcados mas la dureza de sus brazos, todas las chicas se estaban derritiendo por dentro.  
  
En ese momento desde el bosque prohibido salió volando una gran nube de pájaros, cosa en la que reparo Harry, guardo los boggarts con un movimiento de su mano y cargo inmediatamente las dos armas, se las coloco en un porta armas que tenía, cargo su fusil M-16 y se puso otra chaleco negra, se colgó cruzado el fusil y se auto lanzó el hechizo de invisibilidad.  
  
Acababa de lanzarse el hechizo cuando miles de hechizos salieron desde el bosque prohibido paralizando a varios estudiantes, a todos los tomo por sorpresa el ataque, las mujeres corrían gritando mientras los hombres trataban en lo posible de detener a los 30 mortifagos sin mucho resultado.  
  
De repente comenzaron a caer los mortifagos muertos por heridas certeras en la cabeza, Harry había entrado en acción, mientras hacia blanco en algunos mortigafos que seguían a unas alumnas de tercer no se dio cuenta que tres mortifagos rodeaban a Hermione y la aturdían para llevársela, en ese momento Harry se hizo visible y tiro sus armas, corrió tras los mortifagos que aun no se daban cuenta de que los seguían, luego de pegar un salto mortal cayo delante de mortifagos quienes se sorprendieron por la acción de Harry, antes de decir nada dos mortifagos estaban muertos en el suelo, Harry había utilizado las artes marciales, el otro mortifago le lanzó a Hermione con el fin de escapar, Harry se lanzó a tomar a Hermione para evitar que se golpeara, en ese momento llegó Ron.  
  
-. Tómala y llévatela hacia adentro, avisa a mi abuelo, dile que llame al ministerio de magia por refuerzos -. Le dijo Harry a Ron.  
  
-. Y tu que vas hacer? -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
-. Eliminar algunas serpientes -. Fue todo lo que le dijo Harry a Ron mientras salía tras los pocos mortifagos que quedaban. En ese momento se despertó Hermione.  
  
-. Ro...Ron, que pasó, porque estoy con dolor? -. Pregunto Hermione.  
  
-. Tranquila amor, los mortifagos te trataron de raptar pero Harry estaba hay y lo impidió -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry estaba en la mitad del campo de quidditch rodeado de mortifagos (los que quedaron vivos).  
  
-. Veo que nuestro señor tiene razón, el bebe Potter esta vivo -. Dijo uno de los encapuchados.  
  
-. Claro Bellatrix, y sólo por que me sirves para mandarle un mensaje a Voldy te dejare viva -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Jajajaja pero que eres gracioso Potter, una vez ya te acabamos con tus hombres ya hora estas solo, morirás -. Dijo la mortifago mientras le lanzaba un cruciatus a Harry.  
  
Todos los mortifagos siguieron con la acción, Harry recibió cerca de quince cruciatus, luego de parar el cuerpo de Harry se desplomó sobre las rodillas de este, Harry sangraba de todo el cuerpo pero tuvo fuerza suficiente para decir dos cosas.  
  
-. Mortes voltes nurum -. Inmediatamente todos los mortigafos cayeron muertos excepto Bellatrix.  
  
-. Te lo dije, ahora dile a Voldy, que no se podrá acerca ni a Hogwarts ni a Hermione, mientras este yo nadie la tocara, dile esto a tu señor...por cierto.....Sangre Corpus -. Dijo Harry, el hechizo le pego de lleno a Bellatrix, su cuerpo de lleno de heridas sangrantes, en ese momento Harry se trataba de incorporar para lanzarle otro hechizo pero ella desapareció.  
  
Harry se logró parar y ver que todos los mortifagos estaban muertos, se giro y vio a cuatro figuras corriendo hacia el, dio dos pasos y su vista se ennegreció y cayó redondo al suelo, se había desvanecido.  
  
Al llegar hay las figuras solo una ahogo un grito de sorpresa, las otras tres se miraron.  
  
Una apareció una camilla bajó Harry y dijo -. Movilis Corpus, vamos Minerva hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, Severus, espera que lleguen los Agrores y revisen el área que no quede ningún mortifago -. Le dijo Dumbledore a Snape.  
  
Salieron lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas hacia la enfermería, se veía que Harry estaba bastante mal, al llegar a la enfermería, varias alumnas eran atendidas por histeria, nervios o desvanecimientos, cuando entraron el director Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall con una camilla en donde venia Harry toda la enfermería se callo, era como si no hubiese nadie, la enfermera se acerco rápidamente a los profesores.  
  
-. Que paso? Que le paso al joven Potter ¿-. Pregunto la enfermera viendo el estado en que se encontraba Harry.  
  
-. No sabemos Poopy, lo encontramos así, rodeado de mortifagos -. Dije la Mcgonagall con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-. Rápido, súbanlo ahí, sáquenle la chaleca y los pantalones -. Dijo la enfermera a la vez que corría al lugar donde tenía las pociones, varias alumnas al escuchar las ordenes de que hacer de la enfermera se acercaron a mirar, esperando ver lo que comentaban todas las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando Mcgongall le saco el chaleco quedo impresionada por el buen cuerpo de su ahijado, pero también horrorizada por el aspecto que tenia el cuerpo, todas las venas se le marcaban, realmente el ataque había sido muy fuerte, cuando estaba por sacarle los pantalones se dio cuenta de todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, Ginny Weasly, Parvarti Patil, Lavander Brown, Luna Loovegod, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkison, Millicent Bulstrode, Hanna Aboot, por nombrar algunas.  
  
-. Señoritas no hay nada que mirar aquí... -. Estaba diciendo Mcgonagall.  
  
-. Vamos Minerva, después espantas a las chicas del cuerpo de tu ahijado, ahora sácale el pantalón, esta poción es fuerte y necesito que tenga la menos ropa posible -. Dijo la enfermera ante la alegría y expectación de las mujeres a y congregadas.  
  
Cuando Mcgonagall le saco el pantalón todas las miradas de las chicas se dirigieron a un solo lugar, los boxer estaban bueno, mmmm buenos antes la vista de las chicas, las piernas de Harry también estaban bastante trabajadas, musculosas y fuertes, las venas también se le marcaban.  
  
-. Alguien me puede decir que fue lo que le paso a este muchacho -. Preguntaba histérica Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-. Enfermera, Harry después de darme a Hermione para traerla acá corrió tras los mortifagos que quedaban vivos -. Dijo Ron gritando desde atrás para que lo escucharan.  
  
-. Si, recibió cercad de quince maldiciones cruciatus de parte de los mortifagos, luego vi que algo decía y todos los mortifagos que le atacaron cayeron muertos excepto uno, que luego de escuchar a Harry recibió la maldición heridas del cuerpo y desapareció -. Dijo Neville Longbothon.  
  
-. Como sabe usted eso señor Longbothon -. Le pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
-. Lo que pasa profesora que un mortifago me tenía bajo ataque y mi escudo no aguantaría mucho, en eso apareció Harry y lo mato con tan solo dos golpes -. Dijo Neville ante el asombro de todos por lo recién contado.  
  
-. Ok todos fuera excepto los profesores, necesito trabajar rápidamente -. Dijo la enfermara al tiempo que echaba a todos para afuera excepto a los profesores y a los alumnos que estaban en las otras camas, luego de una hora de trabajo, de darle pociones y administrarle hechizos, la enfermara pudo relajarse, el peligro había pasado.  
  
-. Bueno lo pero ha pasado -. Le decía la enfermara a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall -. Esta estable y en un par de días podrá salir de acá, eso sí nada de magia por lo menos en una semana, esta muy débil, si no fuese por su cuerpo, que lo tiene muy bien trabajado y desarrollado, no hubiese aguantado.  
  
-. Gracias Poopy estamos mas tranquilo ahora -. Le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-. Poopy, no dejes que lo molesten, excepto sus amigos no quiero que le permitas visitas a nadie mas de los alumnos -. Le dijo Mcgonagall.  
  
-. Ok Minerva, no hay problema.  
  
Luego de esto los profesores se retiraron, tenían cosas que hacer, quedaron de ir en la noche a ve como estaba Harry.  
  
-. Viste lo bueno que estaba Harry -. Le decía Parvati a Lavander.  
  
-. Claro, si esta como para comérselo altiro -. Dijo Lavander ante las carcajadas de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor y de la cara de odio de los chicos de la misma casa y curso.  
  
-. Esta arto bueno tu amigo Hermione -. Le dijo Parvati.  
  
-. No me preocupa Parvati, el Harry que yo conocí no es el mismo que esta en la enfermería -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. No digas eso Hermione, es el mismo, cuando vio que los mortifagos te estaban llevando con ellos, corrió tras ellos y luego de matar a dos con dos golpes te tomo cuidadosamente y te entrego a Ron para que te llevara a la enfermería -. Dijo Ginny la menor de los Weasly.  
  
-. Aún se preocupa por ti y por todos nosotros, es el mismo Harry, con la diferencia que aprendió cosas nuevas y maduro, todos sabemos el por que de eso -. Dijo Neville.  
  
-. Miren, solo se que Harry es mi "guardaespaldas" por ordenes de sus jefes en el GTM, a mí me da lo mismo -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Tú GUARDAESPALDAS!!!!!! -. Chillaron las Ginny, Parvarti y Lavander -. Que suerte que tiene herm, con ese guardaespaldas no quiero mas protección de nadie -. Dijo Lanvander.  
  
Ron miraba y escuchaba despreocupado la conversación, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Parvarti, quien se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, de esto se dio cuenta Ginny y Hermione, esta ultima decidió dejara pasar eso, quizás eran ideas suyas, pero la menor y única mujer de los Weasly, Ginny, tendría una seria conversación con ambos.  
  
-. Ron podríamos salir, necesito hablar con tigo, hace mucho que no estamos juntos hermanito -. Le dijo Ginny con una cara de niña pequeña que su hermano no pudo resistir.  
  
Salieron de la sala común y se pusieron a caminar, ambos iban callados, cosa muy rara en Ginny.  
  
-. Ron -. Dijo Ginny para romper el silencio -. Que hay entre Parvarti y tú -. Le soltó de sopetón Ginny, haciendo que su hermano se quedase parado por la pregunta.  
  
-. P...por....por... que.... lo preguntas? -. Le dijo un tanto nervioso Ron.  
  
-. Ron no te hagas el tonto, hace mucho que veo como se miran, como conversan cuando se juntan, además he visto las salidas que tienes con ella algunas noches, o acaso crees que no me daría cuenta -. Le dijo en tono de reproche Ginny.  
  
-. Ginny yo no.... estas confundida -. Le dijo Ron tratando de hacer desistir a su pequeña hermana.  
  
-. No Ron, no estoy confundida, dime hace cuanto que estas con Parvarti o se lo diré a Hermione, ella tiene mejores métodos para a averiguar todo -. Le dijo amenazadoramente Ginny.  
  
-. La verdad Ginny es que llevamos cerca de 1 mes -. Le dijo ron a su hermana con la vista en el suelo.  
  
-. Y CUANDO PIENSAS DECIRLE RONALD WEASLY!!!!! Le grito su hermana.  
  
-. Decirle que Ginny, decirle que?.  
  
-. Como que decirle que?, decirle Hermione no podemos estar mas juntos por que ya no te quiero es simple hermanito, pero ten claro una cosa, las cosas no volverán hacer como antes -. Le dijo sabiamente su hermana.  
  
-. Lo se hermanita, debo hacerlo...lo haré solo te pido que este cerca de ella cuando se lo diga, de seguro nesecitara apoyo -. Dijo el pelirrojo llendose a dormir.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry estaba metido en uno de sus amargos recuerdos.  
  
-. Corre Harry, no dejes que te atrapen cooooorrrrreeeeeee (tipo de voz cuando se ralla un cassette) -. Le decia una figura a Harry.  
  
Otro cuadro, veia seis ataúdes abiertos, los reconoció como los de sus hombres, pero dentro no había nadie, se giro y se encontro con los seis cuerpos feamente heridos, se acercan lo toman del cuello y con un aliento gelido le dice -. Tu casusastes nuestra muerte, deberas pagar.  
  
-. No, yo no quise, perdón, yo no quiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -. Grito Harry mientras sentìa que caia en un abismo negro.  
  
Cuando se despertó, abrió los ojos, se encotró en un lugar muy conocido para el.  
  
-. Veo joven Potter que despertó, hace mucho que no lo veía por acá -. Le dijo la señora Poomfrey mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.  
  
-. Lo sé -. Dijo escuetamente Harry -. Cuantos heridos hubieron? -. Pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Pocos, usted fue el mas grave, pero gracias a dios y a su resistencia puedo sobrevivir -. Le dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se vestìa con un buso que le trajo Dumbledore, en la espalda decia ajercito y delante decía "Capitán H.Potter" y en su brazo las insignias bordadas y sobre los hombros la estrella bordada tambien.  
  
-. Si sobrevivir, eso es lo que e hecho toda mi vida sobrevivir -. Con esto se marchó de la enfermería, le cansaba ese lugar, ademas el sueño lo tenía latente aún.  
  
Comenzó trotando lentamente luego subiò su ritmo de trote, recorría los pasillos, salió hacia el campo de quidditch, y comenzó a trotar y correr, su traspiracion corria por la cara y empapaba el polerón del buzo. Harry ya no podía soportar ese sueño.  
  
Luego de estar corriendo por unas dos hora, quedo fatigado total, se dirigió a la sala de los merodeadores, llegó y se ducho, se puso otro buzo igual al anterior solo que este era de color negro con las letras blancas, salió sin ser visto y se dirigió al gran comedor, no tenía hambre pero debía ir, al llegar muchos alumnos estaban ahi ya, se hizo un leve silencio y todas las mujeres se quedaban mirando a Harry, este ya estaba incomodo, se acerco a la mesa de los profesores y luego de saludarlos a todos se acerco a su abuelo.  
  
-. Sabes que no quiero comer aquí pero tampoco quiero hacerlo solo -. Le dijo Harry a su abuelo luego de mantener una pequeña discucion sobre el desalluno.  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa y silla a un costado de la mesa de los profesores, se sentò y tomo su desayuno tranquilamente, mientras leía le periodico muggle que le mandaba todos los días Tonks. Termino se paro junto a su abuelo y salió.  
  
-. Que haras hoy Harry?.  
  
-. Pues bueno, ya que debo cuidar a Hermione, empezaré desde hoy, se que no es necesario pero es mejor así, además de que las cosas no estan bien entre nosotros.  
  
-. Eso esta claro Harry, pero controlate, prontó necesitaran ambos una persona cercana, muy cercana -. Le dijo su abuelo -. Por cierto los profesores saben que la cudiaras, solo te pido no te entrometas en las claces, ya todos sabemos tu nivel, no los opaques -. Le dijo con una sonrisa su abuelo mientras dejaba a Harry pensando en lo que le dijo antes.  
  
-. Claro abuelo no hay problema -. Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore.  
  
-. Bueno es hora de ir a las claces con hermione -. Se dijo Harry a si mismo mientras caminaba al aula de pociones, Dumbledore le había dado el horario de los sexto años. Llegó antes que todos los alumnos, entro y se encontro con su padrino quien corregía unos pergaminos.  
  
-. Hola casacarrabias -. El dijo jugetonamente Harry.  
  
-. Hola Jamsie -. Le respondió Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y su padrino.  
  
-. Que haces Severus?-.  
  
-. Buenooooo, corrigo unas tareas de tus ineptos ex compañeros Harry -. Le dijo su padrino.  
  
-. Severus trata de no molestarlos ni tratarlos mal, hazlo por mi, siiiii, concienteme -. Le dijo Harry al tiempo que lo abrazaba, Snape aún se descolocaba ante esa muestra de afecto de su ahijado pero lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar.  
  
-. Ok Harry, pero que no se te vuelva una costumbre.  
  
-. Gracias viejo cascarrabias -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento los alumnos comenzarón a entrar, sorprendidos por ver a Harry sentado en la silla del Profesor Snape desordenando su escritorio y regsitrando todo ante la mirada reprobratorio de él, en un momento saco un brasier de uno de los cajones.  
  
-. Padrino no creo que esas cosas debas ahcerlas en la sala donde impartes tus claces, además tienes tu cuarto-. Le dijo Harry mientras reía descontroladamente.  
  
-. Harry James Potter!!!! o te calmas o deberas salir y hacer tu trabajo desde afuera -. Le advirtiò su padrino cosa que hizo que Harry se calmara.  
  
La clace pasó tranquila, los comentarios ácidos de Snape hacia los alumnos fueron muchos menos de los habituales y cuando hacia uno hevitaba mirar a Harry, quien lo miraba reprobatoriamente.  
  
Luego de las dos hora de claces, los alumnos salieron de la clace de Snape comentando la clace y lo raro de la acción de Snape.  
  
-. Hey, Hermione podemos hablar -. Le dijo un pelirrojo a la castaña.  
  
-. Claro Ron amor, vamos -. Dijo ella tomandolo de la manp y saliendo rumbo al lago seguidos desde no muy cerca por Harry.  
  
-. Hermione estoooooo, tengo algo que decirte -. Le dijo seriamente Ron.  
  
-. Si claro dime -. Le dijo ella intuyendo un poco la causa de esto.  
  
-. Hermione yo te quiero, pero.... ya no podemos estar juntos, se que te dolera al igual que ami, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi cariño y amor es solo de hermanos por ti, no podemos reprimir nuestros sentimientos por otros, pero no puedo estar ya con tigo-. Le dijo Ron mientras miraba el suelo.  
  
Hermione no decía nada mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no dijo nada cuando Ron se fue, apenado por su acción pera era necesario. Hermione cayó de rodillas, lloraba por que se sentía sola.  
  
Harry la miraba desde la entrada al castillo, sabía que estaba llorando e intuía le por que al ver a Ron entrando al castillo y tomando de la mano a Parvarti quien lo esperaba, salió y encontro a Hermione en ese estado, su primera idea era correr y abrazarla, limpiarle su cara y ayudarla a sobre ponerse pero algó lo detuvo, le había cambiado, sus sentimientos no podían intervernir en una misión, una lucha interna se desarrollaba dentro de él mientras se acercaba lentamente a dondes estaba Hermione.  
  
Cuando llego a unos cinco metros de ella se detuvo y solo se quedo mirandola, ella sintió una mirada sobre ella, al levantar su vista se dio cuenta que unos ojos verdes brillantes le miraban, ella se quedo fija en ellos, en un impulso que no pudo controlar se arrojo al pecho de Harry, quien solo atino a rodearla con sus brazos y consolarla, el cariño que el sentía por ella, ese amor que creció de apoco había ganado.  
  
-. Vamos Hermione, la vida no es fácil, debes sobreponerte y comenzar denuevo -. Le dijo Harry al tiempo que le secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares.  
  
-. Lo sé, pero duele, al menos se acabo la farse, por que nunca lo ame en verdad -. Dijo Hermione entre sollozos.  
  
-. Mione, siempre contaras con migo, ahora no me separare de tí, siento por como te trate en la oficina de mi abuelo pero las cosas que han pasado me han cambiado -. Dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Esta ves fue Hermione quien levantó la cara del joven y mirandolo fijamente le dijo -. No te preocupes, entiendo y agradesco que seas tu quien me deba "cuidar" -. Dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su viejo amigo.  
  
-. Yo tambien mione, yo tambien -. Dijo Harry en un susurro que alcanzó a escichar Hermione a quien su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente por esas palabras y por el contacto con su viejo amigo recuperado.  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
Saludo a todos los que me han mandado reviews, en especial a uan señorita de Inciales I.P. se me olvido tu nombre....  
  
Este capitulo lo dedico a mi Beta Aida Potter, por siempre mi beta nunca la olvidare.  
  
Ahora denme ideas por que para el capiutlo 9 no tengo ideas, para el 8 algunas pero luego estoy seco, acepto sugerencias. 


End file.
